My Little Sister Can't Live With Me
by Mega Rayquaza
Summary: Continuing after the ending of the Light Novel, the siblings move on to live on their own but as usual problem and drama shoots their way preventing their abnormal yet true love from flourishing
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since me and Kirino broke up. She's in high school now and I in college, I still live in the same Kousaka household, living my life same old, same old. Just same old boring life but still normal and tranquil, just the way I like it. Still… I had hoped that after my whole year of ordeal with Kirino, I would finally be able to mend our bad relationship but… That wasn't the case.

At first Kirino proposed the idea that we break up after our fake marriage. It took me several minutes to compose myself before agreeing to it. It was my sister's decision after all… her life her choice, it may seem that I selflessly accepted the proposition without thinking about my own self interest but that was not the case. Let's face reality; a relationship with my little sister was just not going to happen…it just can't… I can't imagine it happening…

Glancing around, my family appeared normal… almost too normal. That's right… me and Kirino still talked, acted really friendly with each other during the initial week after breaking up but… after only three? No four days, she stopped talking to me, it wasn't the same scornful, despising look she used to shoot my way a year ago it was just… how should I put it? A pained look? Despair? Nah it wasn't that bad but it was hard to describe I guess if I have to be dramatic about it I would say she avoided eye contact and whenever it was unavoidable she would still shy her eyes away. I don't know why she acted that way but it's been a month like that now, we talked to each other as much as we did before a year ago… Which was sad, I thought after all these life experiences I could still talk with my little sister.

Maybe if I bump into her from the blind spot in our house… then maybe I can strike a conversation with her. The first real conversation since we broke up. Wait what am I saying!? Why would I purposely plot this? What the hell!?

"Ooof"

Looks like it happened anyway… well not like I actually planned this out though I swear, it was an accident!

Rubbing my back I winced, the pain from the fall seeming amplified from my daze.

"Sorry aniki…"

I blinked stupidly a few times. My little sister stood back up and left for the stairs. Well… at least she didn't drop anything this time.

B-But still! How could she call me aniki and avoid me like that!? Not even avoiding a conversation but eye contact altogether! I swear this girl's insane!

Whatever is up with her, it's also messing up our friendship with Kuroneko and Saori. Last time we went to meet them in Akiba, Kirino didn't even say a single word to me! I tried to strike up a conversation with her on the train there and all she said was "yeah" or "no," even when they were open ended questions… sighing inwardly I can't even begin to imagine what's wrong with her, although she does talk to Kuroneko and Saori perfectly fine while ignoring me at the same time. I'll give her credit for managing to do that much.

A month ago… a month ago before I confess to her I would have definitely confronted her on her odd behavior but now… I don't even know why I haven't done it yet. I let it drag on for so long. I thought I outgrew that cowardly shell of mine; my adventures with Kirino molded me past beyond that… yet… Well it definitely was cowardice.

No way…

Damn it sounds like I'm convincing myself instead of confirming my belief. I mean… what was the reason I haven't talked to Kirino? Yeah she's avoiding me but it's not like I've been trying hard to talk to her either.

Well now that I think of it… I've been avoiding her as well… it's just not as severe as she's treating me… The reason? Well I just didn't want her to mistake me to think of her _that_ way, how does one distinguish between sibling love and romantic love? It's not as black and white as one might think actually. Ever since both intertwined it is nigh impossible to distinguish… I guess that's the reason I've been avoiding her… In the end I am a coward aren't I?

Before I realize it, I found my way to Kirino's door. _ *knock* *knock* *knock*_

A pair of cute cerulean orbs peeked through as the door creaked open.

"Yes?" what a meek response… how unlike Kirino. Even initially after we broke up she wasn't this… this tame.

"Can I come in to talk?"

"…Sorry I'm studying." And bam goes the door… can't really say anything else after hearing her locking it as well. Guess she really didn't want to talk to me, no matter what. While I did have an inkling feeling as to why that is, how can I even come about to propose a fix?

Well now usually I would go to Manami for advice but… ever since that day my relationship with Manami hasn't been the best. In fact my mom questioned me why I distanced myself from Manami… but it's more like she distanced herself from me. Oh well can't explain it all considering my mom doesn't really care, she just wanted something to gossip about.

Whatever I'll go to sleep, think about this tomorrow, ask Ayase for advice or Kuroneko or Saori…either…one...ye—

_"__Kyousuke…"_

_"__Kyousuke…"_

_"__Kyousuke!"_

_Oh god that moan… it's melody to my ears, what a sweet a voice… who knew my sister has such a gentle and sweet voice like this… wait what!? My sister!? Kirino!_

_*BAM*_

"Damn… I needed a bigger bed."

Why was I dreaming about my own sister!? That's disgusting! I mean I _did_ find her attractive, I _did_ thought of her in that way, but we ended it, a consensual agreement; that we return to normal siblings after graduation. Done and done, so why did I have such a weird dream? Hidden desires brought to the surface during when I'm most vulnerable? That sounded lame… sounded like it came straight from some eroge I played… Whatever it was, it's just a dream, so let's leave it at that.

"…Kyousuke…"

"…Kyousuke…"

Wow what a soft girlish moan. It sounded even cuter than the one in my dream. WAIT WHAT!?

Carefully and quietly I placed my ear against the thin walls that lead to my little sister's room, her bed was directly against the wall similar to mine, so in a way we were actually sleeping next to each other if you ignore the frail cardboard-like wall that separated us.

"…Kyousuke…"

YIKES!

T-that voice! It came again! Am I hallucinating!? I mean she was the one who proposed our break up..! So there's like no way Kirino could possibly be the one moaning my name next door. Ehh… it must be some eroge she's playing and used my name as the "oniichan," some new version must have added the pronunciation of names as well, but still isn't that a bit weird? In any case that sounded waaaay too real to be an eroge… in fact that sounded like my sister! Well at least logically speaking it does. Kirino is always confident and proud, to sound…to sound so vulnerable and delicate..! What is this sorcery! R-right now if that was indeed Kirino..! She sounded way too cute! I recalled how unbelievable it was when she slept next to me that one night. Her soft breathing was also too cute to be considered the image of the proud Kirino I have made in my mind but that time she was in the flesh so I couldn't discredit those cute noises… b-but this! This has to be a misunderstanding.

Well… is my course of action now? Having played so many eroge it was like a natural reflex for me to visualize the options that came up. Now it might make me seem like a hardcore otaku but I didn't mind, these options seems to ease my mind when it came to a huge dilemma.

A. Confront little sister

B. Ask about it tomorrow

C. Ignore it

Well, C honestly seems way too appealing right now… I could ignore it b-but I would never know the truth! Not to mention I would never be able to see Kirino in the same way again. Why? Well it's not like this is the first time I've heard her doing… doing that business. But this is the very first time after our break up, in which we agreed to return to normal siblings! Yes initially I did have lingering feelings for Kirino, but I buried that quickly I rebounded! I would expect someone as strong willed as Kirino to have done the same; after all she has to have to be ignoring me again right?

B… Ask about it and have her easily deny it and call me a pervert? Worse yet separate her even more from me. That's the last thing I want… It has to be A, she can't avoid me now, I don't want to embarrass her like this or put her on the spot, but I… I just got to know!

…To know if she still had feelings for me… because… I still love my little sister… damn it. Why did I have to be born a siscon.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden quietness somehow made this situation more dreadful. As if the still of the night wasn't eerily quiet enough, after my knocking echoes it made the night even more quieter than usual… it could just be that Kirino ceased moaning my name though.

But there was not a sound. Nope, none, nothing came out of Kirino's room, not even footsteps. I know for sure if there was my ears would have picked it up, especially with a night as quiet as this, where not even a cricket could be heard.

I gently knocked the doors again…

And again

And again

And finally, the door slammed open.

"What do you want!?"

First emotion I've seen from Kirino directed at me since a month and it was one of utter rage. Yet her face is flushed red. Could she… could she be using feigned anger to cover the embarrassment she must be feeling right now? Her eyes were averting my gaze yet she tried to put on her usual scowl. Still she couldn't control how her cheeks were rosy red when its usual color was peachy white.

"Shh, not so loud, do you know what time it is?"

"Shut up idiot, what do you want? Make it quick!"

Kirino no longer averted my gaze in fact she looked at me daringly in the eyes, her beautiful turquoise orbs was glassy with tears threatening to spill. But still she put on that adamant scowl of hers.

Still trying to keep up her facade. This girl… who was she trying to fool?

"Can I come in to talk?"

"O-Of course not, pervert! Idiot!"

She slammed the door shut but before she could I slipped both my hands in between, I could hear my knuckles cracking as I force a yelp of pain back down my throat.

"Gaaahh… Kirino just answer me one question!"

"What do you want!?" she growled, she didn't even let up her relentless assault on the door handle despite seeing my hand… this girl…

"You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

"What did you say you disgusting pervert!? Of course I don't!"

Despite her harsh words, the force on the door softened up considerably; perhaps it was her mercy on her older brother, or perhaps my words ring true to her.

I think it's the latter honestly… Kirino, Kirino, Kirino… why have you regressed back to how you were a year ago? Hiding your true feelings under anger... If it was a year ago it would have worked on me, but I know you too well now. Your anger is just a mask to hide how you truly feel, especially when you feel hurt… when you can't properly convey your feelings you use anger to show it instead. In this, you are much like Kuroneko, except that she resorts to using anime quotes and speaking dramatically to better convey her intentions in a more comfortable environment. You may appear proud and confident on the outside but when it comes to your true feelings, you're even shyer than Kuroneko…

"Kirino, be truthful with me… because… I still… love you."

"W-what? Where did you get that idea!?"

And with that she once again exerted force against the door, really this girl… if I didn't withdraw my hand right away I'm going to need a cast…

"I-I STILL LOVE MY LITTLE SISTER KIRINO!"

"Shut up idiot! Mom and dad are sleeping, why do you always embarrass me like that!"

Well despite her tone she once again let go of the door, still her eyes shy away from mine.

"I just want to talk—"

"There's nothing to talk about… we agreed that night remember!?"

Her voice was visibly shaken, as if she was trying to force her words out, why then? If it hurts so much why force it upon yourself? Upon us? Our future, even if we were to stay together we may face pain like this… but in a different way. Not one where we can't be together despite loving each other but one where we are together but force to separate. Now if this was me back in middle school I would proudly declare "leave it to me!" but despite the fact some of my old confidence and determination has returned I still can't say it with the same bold face as back then. Why? Well it has nothing about me reducing back to a lazy normal student, but more like I grew up enough to face reality.

"I can't accept that anymore."

"W-what did you say? How selfish are you!?"

This girl…even with tears streaming down her face she still kept up her stubbornness. I grabbed her shoulders and embraced her into a hug, surprisingly she did not push me off, I couldn't tell what her reaction but I doubt I needed to, she cried even harder after that. It was seconds, minutes? Or even hours? I don't know didn't keep track but eventually her sobbing subsided leaving behind small hiccups. Kirino nervously glanced up at me, my heart wrenched seeing her flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. It's like I failed keeping her happy.

"Sorry."

"W-what?"

"Sorry for not being as amazing as those protagonist from eroges…"

Kirino glanced away with a faint blush on her cheeks, my sister is really cute when she shows her soft side.

"A-ah, well they aren't realistic anyway."

Clearing her throat she looked back at me but this time with anger. "And didn't you say the same thing that night? Stop reusing lines, idiot."

GAH this girl is sooooo frustrating, I can't even tell what she really wants!

"We can date in secrecy, outside of Chiba."

"You're an idiot." She replied with a sneer.

"I'm being serious Kirino… I want you to be happy."

For some reason my little sister only got angrier.

….

And started crying again.

What in the world?

"NO NO NO! You-you're so disgusting, you disgust me!"

Although I did get used to her insults and dulled by it, these words seemed genuine and at that point I felt myself losing my cool.

"Leave me alone!" Kirino slammed her small fist against my chest, all I could do was stare in shock but with each blow she used less and less strength until she reduced back into her sobbing state…

_Sigh_

"Why!? It's clear you're hurting from this and s-so have I, so why are you avoiding me!?"

At this point I didn't care if I woke up my parents and they walked in on us, I wanted answers, I wanted to end this suffering between me and Kirino.

"Y-you haven't! You already got over it… I-I'm just being selfish…g-give me time…"

W-what! She thought I didn't have feelings for her? But I told her I did! Does she thinking I'm lying?

"De-despite everything, y-you became a normal aniki a-and I…" she went back to sobbing, she couldn't even finish her sentence even if she did it would have came out incoherent anyway…

"It's okay Kirino." I placed my hand on top of her head to cheer her up like I used to when we were kids. "I still love you, from the bottom of my heart."

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

She's so cute when she's nervous. I absolutely adored her timid side.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Avoiding my gaze, she casted her eyes downwards. "You're just saying that for my sake… you always do that…"

Now it was my turn to be angry.

Did she forget everything I did? All the sacrifices I made? And she still thinks I'm doing it for her sake!? I did those things for us. US. How can she still see me like the perfect aniki, a selfless superhero? I thought she overcame that, that selfless older brother never existed. I'm not some emotionless deity granting my little sister every wish. No I had feelings too, I'm hurt too. I didn't confess because you loved me. I confessed because I'M A SISCON! I screamed aloud in my head.

"Damn it! Don't underestimate my love for you!"

Kirino opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let her. I closed my eyes, placing my lips on hers, I didn't see her face when I did it, but she didn't struggle. We stayed like that for what seems like an eternity.

Until a gruff voice came from behind.

"Get out."


	3. Chapter 3

Well turned out I did care about waking up my parents, that Super Kyousuke's adrenaline was after all just an illusionary boost in confidence. It didn't actually provide me the ultimate resolve to tackle every problem fearlessly and succeed. In the end, like Manami said, I'm still just a normal guy. I don't think in this world exist a "special" guy. Some things just don't have a solution to it.

_Where there's will there's a way_

Yeah right… try willing my parents to believe I wasn't a rapist… Last night thoughts plagued my mind while I finished unpacking in my dorm. Well it was about time I moved on campus in college. Can't stay with my parents forever, that was the future regardless of whether yesterday's events happened or not.

"Ahh…so you're my new roommate."

I glanced backwards, my eyes were emotionless, I didn't feel like talking… just wanted to think, keep thinking to myself.

"Um… hello?"

This guy, at first glance he looks like one of those pretty boys you see in fashion magazines, the extra feminine ones, apparently they are really "in" right now. I never understood the appeal of guys looking like that. Whatever the hell happened to masculinity? Anyway his hair appeared to be bleached and subsequently dyed to white; at least that's what I assumed for him to get such a natural white color. He wore red contacts like Kuroneko, but unlike Kuroneko, his eyes are more blood-like crimson compared to her vibrant exotic redness.

"I'm your new roommate, Suzuki Seiryuu." He greeted, extending his arm for a handshake.

Seriously does this guy not pick up on social hints?

In any case I took his hand. "Kousaka Kyousuke" I answered in a deadpan voice. Rude of me but at this point I'm in no mood to talk.

"Say… is this an eroge?" he looked at me innocently picking up the _Sis X Sis_ game Kirino gave me.

What!? What kind of asshole is he? Even as a roommate, at least get to know the guy first before touching his stuff!

"Someone precious gave that to me."

"Oh… but isn't weird to have it around when you have a girlfriend?" motioning at my phone that was placed on top a dull brown desk.

Wow this guy… Who snoops around other people things when you don't even know them? He had the audacity to pick up my phone just to take a closer look at me and Kirino's photo booth picture.

"No offense, but this girl is waaaay out of your league, she's hot!"

He flipped my phone open revealing the photo of Kirino wearing a skimpy swimsuit.

WOW now he's not only nosey but butting in to another person's personal business and being rude at the same time? Now I've seen everything.

Snatching back my phone, I almost yelled at him.

"Mind your own business."

"Hmm, snarky attitude, why are you in such a bad mood?" he chuckled innocently.

Honestly, who wouldn't be in a bad mood with you! Even if I didn't get kicked out my house and my parents didn't hate me with all their being I still would be in a bad mood being your roommate!

He seemed to ignore my facial expressions. "Could it be… that you're not from here?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… you said someone precious gave you that eroge, and there's a picture of your girlfriend on your phone. And you seem extremely moody and upset. AND this is your first day being here! So you must have transferred here and thus separated with your girlfriend and now you're sad!"

T-this guy, where the hell did he come up with that conclusion!

"Actually no, I've been attending this university since the start."

"Oh?"

"I decided to move in campus though."

"Why? You're causing your own sadness by separating with your girlfriend?"

"ACK, it's none of your business damn it!"

"You know Kyousuke-kun, a girlfriend as cute as that isn't going to stay in a long distance relationship, she may be… hehehe whisked away."

This bastard! How dare he talk about my little sister like some tramp! Kirino may be bratty but she's an innocent flower!

"Shut up."

"Ahah! I finally got an emotion out of you."

"Do you want to get punched in the face?"

"Heheh… lighten up, your first time living on campus should be exciting. Besides your girlfriend seems to be a bit young for you anyway, she won't know how to fully satisfy a man."

I'm definitely going to kill this guy.

"Why you!"

"Come I'll introduce you around~ and get you a mature girlfriend for some real fun!"

Just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, a bulky man walked in… he was a… he was a black man! This is the first time I've seen a black man in person! Now that I take a closer look he was tall and muscular just like the TV shows and manga depicted. Wait maybe I'm stereotyping like I did to otakus before I understood them on a personal level…

I didn't have much time to think about that before my arm got pulled by the overenthusiastic Seiryuu. The man walked inside our room… ahh so I had a second roommate.

"That guy's our roommate?"

"Oh why do you seem surprise? Colleges have international students you know…"

"I knew that!"

That wasn't even my question! This guy…geez!

"Say Kousaka, what is your field of study anyway?"

"I haven't decided."

"Really? You haven't yet? What are you doing in college?"

If his voice wasn't so cheerful I would think he was looking down on me than again maybe he is and that voice is just to cover it up…

"I'm here to decide."

I answered bluntly; seriously this guy knows exactly how to piss me off, he's worse than my little sister. He's far more annoying and I just met him!

"Well what are your hobbies? What are you good at?"

"Geez what are you my mother?"

"I'm trying to help you Kousaka, hahaha!"

He laughed it off like it was nothing...

"Well, I read manga."

Telling him about eroge will be the end of me, plus it's not like I want to play eroge, Kirino just forces them on me.

"That's not a hobby… anyways what are you good at then?"

"Nothing, I'm just a normal guy."

"Wow how dull. Hahah!"

Damn! Damn! Stop laughing everything off like a joke! Do you know how embarrassing it is to say that to a complete stranger!

"Yeah that's me the super normal super dull super plain Kousaka Kyousuke." I muttered.

"Everyone is special." His tone suddenly turned serious.

"No what are you my mom?"

"Ehh! I mean it, you just haven't found out what you're good at, it's late but you still have time."

"Stop making it sound so casual!"

Anyway, I already left my lazy normal self a while ago, I already decided to be a person that is willing to try hard and take on any challenge, that's why I even got into this University. Got an A on both the mock exam and the entrance exam. But that was that, even when I was a kid I was good at studying when I put my mind to it, but this is different, finding what's unique inside that separates me from the others… this isn't about trying my best this about finding what I'm good at when I wasted a good portion of my life doing nothing. Now I have to catch up by doing everything and finding what I like!?

It's something I can do, if I put my mind to it.

"Well enough about you Boring-kun, let's talk about me now!"

T-this guy! Who raised this guy!

"No thanks."

"Stop being so dull."

"I just have a lot on my mind." No idea why I told him the truth but maybe if I gave my real reasoning he'll leave me alone. Although it isn't smart… I do need to make friends especially in a new environment.

"Why is it about your girlfriend? Haha, it's like you're one of those old men having a promiscuous young wife and every day at work you worry that she ran off somewhere eloping with a man her age."

"Shut up! That's not even it."

I wanted to talk to someone about it but not this guy. I don't even know him and I can tell I'll never hear the end of it if I told him my situation.

Speaking of Kirino… I glanced down at my phone.

No new messages…

_Sigh_ she still haven't responded to me yet…

"That's not it but you're checking your phone though?"

"Do you ever mind your own business?"

"Ah!?" my phone buzzed, a new text! Perfect.

Glancing down, it was Kuroneko who had replied.

**Senpai, I do not know why you needed to confirm this with me, but no Kirino had not responded to my text yet.**

A wave of relief washed over me, at least she wasn't ignoring me specifically out of anger, maybe her phone got confiscated…

"Your girlfriend texted back? Heheh."

"Shut up."

_Bzzzt_

Oh a text from Ayase? Weird she doesn't usually text me, rather she emails me or calls me…

**Come meet me in your old high school. Room 2-1. Before school ends.**

Ahh… room 2-1… I recall that was my homeroom when I was a first year, room numbers rarely ever change their purpose... So… Ayase wants me to go to a classroom for first year students as a legal adult! Before school ends no less! What craziness is this!

* * *

><p>On my way to my old nostalgic high school my mind couldn't help but keep replaying that horrendous night's event.<p>

_ "__Get out!" _

_Rough burly fingers pried me off my little sister. Before my face was pulled to face my father I could only see her frightful turquoise orbs, as red and puffy as they were from her tears they still remained beautiful…_

_"__You, I trusted you!"_

_My father shouted before punching me in the face, I felt a warm liquid running down my nose. Behind our father stood our mother, she didn't have that playful smug smirk she always wore when teasing me about my sibling relationship with Kirino. Instead she had a shock, disgusted look… I see so when our mother proposed to kick me out the first time she never did suspect a thing, her reaction compared to this was night and day. _

_"__You. You have one hour to pack up everything and leave this house, I never want to see your face again!"_

_From the corner of my eyes I saw the mountain of Meruru figurines stockpiled on the expensive shelf Mikagami gave me. Why did I look at it? Well because my father saw it and no doubt it my mind that his hate for otakus would boil back up to the surface, he would blame this disgusting relationship between siblings on anime and eroge again. So… So I had to say it._

_"__Sorry father, mother and Kirino. I couldn't control my urges and force myself on Kirino, none of this is her fault!"_

_"__I SAID GET OUT!"_

_Now my father always saw through my lies… just like when he figured out that the eroge was not mine but Kirino's, but he pretended to be ignorant of it anyway, now maybe… maybe he'll show the same grace as he did before. If not well I hope my acting skill was on an Oscar level… if not…_

That night was also the very first night I wandered around without a roof over my head, until my college campus office opened up… Then I signed up for a room, despite late registration I was able to get one. Now? Well now I'm walking towards my old high school. Also the high school that Ayase and Kirino now attends.

"Kousaka Kyousuke."

"I see, just sign here."

"Geez, you already know me."

"Sorry school policy." The security laughed as he handed me the paper. I didn't tell him I intended to see a first year student, a girl, a model no less! That would cause a bit of a misunderstanding… So I just said I came to see an old teacher of mine to consult him about my difficulties in college. To be honest, I did plan to do that but not before seeing why Ayase made such a strange request first.

I walked in the hallway of this familiar school, it was almost nostalgic how it felt like yesterday when I walked down these same hallways… Well it wasn't that long ago…

Ahh room 2-1… just as expected a room full of first years… geez how do I even do this, walk in explain the truth? That I'm here to see Ayase? Wow that would be beyond embarrassing for both of us… I guess it can't be helped; I lost whatever face I had left when I publicly confess to Kirino Christmas night anyway.

As I mentally prepared my speech the teacher seemed to notice me standing like an idiot at the doorway.

"Oh? And you are?"

"Kousaka Kyousuke."

"Ahh, Kousaka… I see you came to pick up your sister?"

"S-sister? Wha—"

"Isn't that why you're here?" The teacher gave me a confused look.

At the corner of my eyes I noticed Kirino, sitting in the front row, her fist was shaking, looking at her menacing eyes I almost jumped back, she looked as if she was ready to pounce at any moment.

"Thank you. Excuse us." Kirino bowed before hurriedly walking towards me, she pulled me right out the classroom, her grip was tighter than usual. I winced.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked befuddled.

"S-stop acting so casual after what happened idiot!"

"S-sorry. So what happened? You know after I got kicked out."

Kirino stared at the ground; she would have looked like a sad kitten if she wasn't so brazenly scolding me.

"Father threatened to throw them away when he gets back from work… and he cut my curfew two hours early… that's why I told you to meet me in school…"

"But why use Ayase's phone?"

"Isn't it obvious? Father confiscated my phone…" she mumbled under her breath angrily.

"I-I see."

I didn't know what else to say, I mean what could I say? To comfort her with words and broken promises would be an insult.

"Which is why I'm moving out."

"W-wait WHAT!?"

"Are you deaf, idiot?"

"Y-you! What! Where do you plan to go!?"

"Well before that, where did you go yesterday? Don't tell me you became a homeless otaku." She gripped her stomach and laughed out loud like an idiot… even when people walked by her, geez and she always scolds me for embarrassing her.

Then she stopped laughing, her face turned serious, with a frown she muttered, "don't tell me you really didn't have a place to stay in the cold…"

Ahh… how cute she was worried about me… but she kept that strong front.

"I wandered around all night, thinking of what happened. Now I'm staying at a dorm."

"Tch. Just admit it if you slept on the street"

Gah never mind she's not cute! Not cute at all!

"A-ah anyway, let's move in together." She turned her face away, she was obviously blushing hard. When I tried to look at her she turned further away closing her eyes in the process. Ahah such a cute reaction from my little sister.

"What! Don't say something so crazy."

"Well not in the dorm, but we can rent our own apartment."

She…She sounded waaaaay too calm about this!

"That's still crazy! This isn't some eroge!"

She almost looked hurt after I said that, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"I-I know idiot, I'm the one who told you not to confuse 2D with 3D!"

"T-then why were you suggesting that! We can't just elope like in eroges!"

She frowned, a growl seeped out.

"Tch, you're afraid? What kind of man are you? You already moved out…in any case father will only allow one of us to stay… and…"

"And?"

"I can't live with those strict restrictions… I can't model or hang out with my friends anymore."

"I see, I'm sorry…"

I'm such a failure, what is an apology going to do for her? I ruined her life! This is exactly what she was trying to prevent when she whispered me her proposal, a proposal I accepted yet in the end it was I who failed. I was the one who approached her, I kept up a strong front that I moved on, but deep down I wanted to be with my little sister… She was the strong one; she was always the strong one… I don't know what she saw in me… this failure of an aniki.

"Ahh forget about it, I told my parents already I'm going abroad, they agreed with my decision since… well you know."

"But you aren't are you?"

"Idiot, didn't I say I was going to move in with you?" she responded with a bright smile. _Sigh_ how could I deny her when she is this cute?


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh! You're moving away!? But you just came in…aww what a waste, we were getting to know each other so well too!"

The white haired man walked up behind giving me few pats on the back, although they seemed more like heavy blows to me…

"Gah what! I didn't even stay for one night and you're saying you know me! Be serious here!"

"Ehh, we had some great conversations, in any case… that's a lot of wasted money isn't it?"

Damn it, don't need to rub salt in my injury… I could barely pay for college and it took every little fund I had left to pay for room and board. I need a job seriously.

"It's true but this room is still mine, so you know if I ever need it again I can come back."

"Let's have a going away party!" he said with a cheery tone, god this guy why is he so hyper all the time.

"Uhh…no thanks, I didn't even stay for one night, I thought I told you that!"

"Randall you coming?"

Damn it don't ignore me!

Randall my black roommate was laying on top of his bed fiddling with his phone, he didn't even glance at us, all that came out was a prompt "no."

Ahh so he could speak Japanese… no surprise though, why else would he be an international student in Japan.

"Seiryuu will you listen to me!"

"Oh?"

"I'm not moving right away! I'm still staying for three more days before all the paper works are handled."

"Ah, so you're saying there's time for a party!"

Seriously why is this guy holding a party for someone he doesn't even know? Thankfully it seems he couldn't gather enough friends to start one within three days… but unfortunately he delayed my misery a week longer. Damn that Seiryuu!

And just how many people was he planning to invite anyway!? _"Ahh Kousaka about the party, sorry but it seems a lot of people are busy so let's hold it a week from now, I'll text you the exact date and location."_

Now that I think about it…how the hell did he get my number!

I kept fidgeting around my bed, I just can't fully swallow the idea of me and Kirino living alone…together. Well to be honest it wouldn't really be a new experience would it? Our parents are rarely home, and when they are they're usually very lax on what we could or could not do, of course that all changed that day. Yet the idea was really exciting to me, what would we do? Hmm. Well also what will I do? I need a job to make money! I'm a poor college student I can't live off of ramen the rest of my life! And Kirino… Kirino is a picky eater; well her calories consumption is very strict…

"Yo Kousakaaaa!" Seiryuu slammed his hand on my chest causing me to jump up.

"What do you want!?"

Damn it what's wrong with this guy! 12 AM and he comes doing this!

"Oh you're still awake despite sleeping so early. What's keeping you up?"

"None of your business, now what do you want?" I grumbled, trying my best to show annoyance in my voice.

"Partyyyyy!"

"I thought that was next week."

And by then I will surely avoid you and not show up! Surely!

"Oh yeah." He looked as if he forgot…

"This is a different one, and scratch what I said, it isn't a party just drinking with a group of friends."

Friends? I don't know these people! Damn it. He pulled me without saying another word. I caught a glimpse of Randall, he lied against the wall on the bed, staring at his phone… just what is he doing?

Seiryuu lead me upstairs and through so halls before finally stopping before a door.

Ahh it wasn't locked. Seiryuu just walked right in, guess they were expecting us? The room itself was much smaller compared to the one I was staying in. Instead of having enough room for two bunk beds, it only had room for two beds, the spaces in between was also much more cramped.

"Oh Seiryuu, you're here, and this is your roommate?" a girl glanced over, she was pretty average looking, with red hair that looked extremely dry, poor dye product maybe? But her hair was in much worse condition compared to the natural smooth silk like hair of Kirino. She was practically caked in make up, so much to the point I didn't know if it helped her look more attractive or less attractive.

Behind her stood another girl, she seemed to be much more conserved as far as cosmetics go. Plain brown hair and brown eyes with very light make up, her hair was tied into a bun. And next to her was a fairly short chubby man, he looked older than even Seiryuu.

Now the room itself was rather plain, a single PC piled with messy papers and scraps of trash littered on top, directly across was another table with a personal mirror and various cosmetic products, so much that there was only enough space for the width of a textbook.

"Haha, so this is the otaku you've been talking about!"

Gah what there must be a misunderstanding! I'm not an otaku! I mean my sister forces those things on me! Wait how did Seiryuu even know of my otaku activities anyway!?

"Ehh…I thought he was black?" the other plain girl said as she walked over to me with an amused gaze.

"Ohh! No that's someone else, this is a new roommate! His name is Kousaka!"

Sigh I guess I have no choice but to introduce myself, considering that bastard Seiryuu doesn't even remember my full name. Not that I can blame him I don't remember his full name either. Guess that just shows how close we really are, which is to say not close at all.

"My name is Kousaka Kyousuke, pardon the intrusion."

"Eww… cut the formalities you're in college!" the red haired girl squawked.

Seriously, since when was being in college an excuse for bad manners? What upbringing does these people have? Speaking of manners, the chubby man was still on his phone, he hasn't even moved his head up once to acknowledge me, not that I wanted to talk to him.

"Anyways my name is Sarah." she did a quick curtsey, what in the world, stop pretending to be cute damn it! Because you aren't! And what's with giving me your English name anyway!?

"You can call me Kuroda Rika." The brown haired girl introduced herself normally, thank god for that…

"Ahh Kousaka ever drank Vodka before?" Seiryuu suddenly interjected in a cheery mood, he probably saw how annoyed I was at his friends.

"No, I live in a rather conserved family…"

"You know conserved family happens to be the most crazy heheheh."

"Yah, I heard some conserved family in the West does inbreeding ehehe."

Those two annoying girls continued giggling for what appears to be forever while I stood there with a big frown on my face.

"Ahh Kousaka, why so gloom? Loosen up!" Seiryuu chuckled, handing me a shot glass with a clear liquid in it. Is this what they called Vodka?

"So if you don't drink does any of your family drink? Surely even the oldest of old drinks alcohol."

"Ahh well my father does drink Sake."

"Reaaaally? How old fashion? Ehehe."

Damn again with the incessant giggles, this is such a pain I wish I could just stay downstairs and ignore these people but that would be rude of me.

Now my parents always taught me even as a kid to never take anything from strangers, especially food or drinks and now I'm following that advice, not because that I'm still a kid and can't distinguish between bad and good but because I just despise these people in front of me. They seriously annoy me to no end. I just held the glass and haven't moved it a bit; luckily no one seemed to notice yet.

Their talks was about nothing in particular and mostly gossip about people I don't even know… then they moved onto celebrities then they moved onto badmouthing their professors, seriously are they middle schoolers or college students? Because right now I could barely tell the difference between their conversation and the ones Kirino has with her friends…

About an hour later, the liveliness seemed to have calmed down, now they're mostly just laughing while talking about their past, which I have zero interest in. Apparently the story of the brown haired girl falling during a bike ride caused immense laughter throughout the room. I don't see what's so funny about that… but they're laughing pretty hard, that must be the Vodka…

"Ohh, Kousaka, you haven't drink your shot yet, what're you waiting for? Ahah."

Oh he finally notices…damn it.

"Sorry it's 1 AM, I have class tomorrow I really got to go."

I took my phone out to check the time but just when I was about to put it back in my pocket it got snatched away by Seiryuu.

"Hey hey I'll give it back to you when you drink at least a shot. Ahahah."

Damn this guy, his face was red as hell, just like father used to look when he's drunk. Oh well guess I have no choice, I needed to get out of this place as soon as possible, and arguing with a drunk guy is going get me nowhere. I forced the bitter liquid down my throat with one gulp, I felt a slight burning sensation as it slid down my throat. A bitter residual taste remained.

"Ack"

"Ah… you did it ahah."

"Now give me my phone back."

"W-wait why one ahaha? Take another shot then I'll do it!" he held the phone above and dangled behind his back. Damn bastard, I really wanted to punch him, the temptation was just as much as I wanted to punch Mikagami when I thought he was Kirino's boyfriend.

The chubby man whom I still don't know the name of poured another shot and handed it over to me with a huge stupid grin on his face. Damn it, I was about to say seriously last one but before that…

"Ohh… Seiryuu-kuuuuun lemme see Kyousuke-kuuuun's phone real quick."

The red haired girl blubbered my name in such a teasing way, what the hell does she think she is? Cute?

Damn it don't pass my phone around like that! Gah this Seiryuu, I can't wait to leave this dorm.

"Uhh…this girl what is she to you?" Sarah's voice finally seemed to be in a normal tone, for the first time since I met her. Although she still sound silly from being in a drunken state.

"That's my girlfriend."

I said that with pride, seriously who wouldn't be proud of having a girlfriend as cute as Kirino.

"Oh wow, I underestimated you, I saw her on a LED billboard in Shibuya once. I thought I recognize her from somewhere."

L-LED billboard! In Shibuya no less! Wh-when has my little sister become so huge!? What!

"This girl… she's probably going to end up as an idol one day by sleeping around for a job hahaha." It was Rika, her tone was that of a sneer, how dare she! Stupid foul mouthed girl.

"Don't talk about my imouto like that!" I snapped, pointing a finger towards Rika.

"Imouto? I thought she was your girlfriend?"

Crap, how do I explain? If I tell them the truth, I'll never hear the end of it… Barely started my life in college and I'm already ruined.

Seiryuu blinked in confusion for a few seconds before roaring loudly in laughter, "Oh I see Kousaka, you role play with your girlfriend like that? How naughty! To think you can get a 8/10 like that to do something as embarrassing as that, what's your secret?"

Role play? What!? And how dare you rate my sister like she's some object, d-damn you! But thanks for giving me an escape route anyway.

"Ahh…can't believe I let that slipped."

"Ahah! I knew it!"

"Whatever." Sarah handed me my phone back with an annoyed look. "How did such a dull guy like you score a girl like that? Young girls are so naïve these days."

"Watch your mouth." I muttered as I turned to leave, no one followed not even Seiryuu thank god for that.

* * *

><p>I woke up early in the morning for some reason, excited? Yeah probably it's the day where I officially sleep in my apartment, an apartment I can proudly say I own. Seriously, what ambitious young man wouldn't be proud of that?<p>

"Kekekekehehehe...kaahahah…"

A… giggle, a very excited giggle, I would have almost mistaken it for Kirino's giggle during an eroge if it weren't for the faint hint of gruffness.

I opened my eyes, directly across from me, on the top bed of the bunk bed was…was Randall. He was rolling around so much the sheets wrapped around him like a snake. He was obviously trying to contain it but… well he wasn't succeeding.

I think he's looking at his phone again, there's no way he could be holding something else small enough for me to not see. Plus the way he held it like that reminded me of what Kirino would do on her phone when she was busy tap tap tapping away.

But why is he giggling like an idiot? What is he doing? This guy is always on his phone ever since I moved here, the three days two nights, everywhere I go I see him. I looked at the bed below his and saw that Seiryuu was still sound asleep. He must have stayed up late partying, dumb bastard… didn't he have an early class today?

"Hey can you keep it down, I don't think Seiryuu got much sleep."

Despite my hate for this guy he did try and make me friends… ignoring the turmoil I went through because of his efforts and his foul mouthed comments he did have good intentions.

"Kekekeheheheh…!"

More giggling really? Was he even listening? Ah well, I don't care, it's better if Seiryuu wakes up anyway then he can still show up the class he was already 30 minutes late for…

I began packing my stuff, as usual I Kousaka Kyousuke, the super boring plain guy with no special hobbies or skills didn't have much to worry about when it comes to packing. Mainly porn magazines and the crap Kirino forced into my room because hers ran out of space.

In fact I think I'm packing more of her stuff than my own. Wow I do have a sad life.

I was quickly brushed aside as someone ran past me at lightning speed. Damn it, watch it. Eh, it was Randall, what's his rush…

Ahh… his phone, an iPhone like the one Kirino has… it was still on. If I remember correctly these things turn off briefly after having no usage and then it gets locked with a pass code. Well at least that's how Kirino's phone was. I glanced around; Randall is nowhere to be seen… Ahh I shouldn't snoop into other people's business…. But my curiosity got the better of me. What exactly is this guy keep giggling about.

Actually no, I don't care. Whatever it was, it doesn't concern me. B-but I just notice something…! There was some pillow, a large body pillow. Ah..! It was one of those hug pillows thingy that Kirino bought once before. On it was an image. An image of some anime girl in a really really erotic pose..!

"What the…"

Worse yet I have seen this character before. But where? Uhh hmm… I don't really watch anime outside of the ones that Kirino and Kuroneko forces on me so I honestly had no idea. But it really did look familiar like I've seen it before. Now I can't actually name all the Meruru and MASCHERA characters off the top of my head nor could I name them all even if their pictures were placed in front of me. But still I could recognize which character is from which anime, and this picture was from neither… Well why? One was very childish and vibrant in colors the other was very dark and detailed. This drawing has a different style than both. But I swear I've seen this from somewhere before…

"Why are you looking at my bed?" a voice spoke, it was heavy with a weird accent however the Japanese spoken was still very fluid.

I turned back and saw none other than Randall.

"Uh nothing, your pillow just caught my attention that's all."

"Oh…that…" he walked casually not even phased by the fact I saw such an erotic drawing of an anime girl printed on a pillow! Seriously this guy!

"If you wanted to see, just ask."

"Gah what! Don't act like I want to see it!"

"Hmph."

Ehh, what's with that snarky attitude? I didn't insult him or anything.

"That character looks very familiar, can I ask which anime it is from?"

"What? You don't know about the awesome Rino!?"

You know if I was drinking something I would surely threw it up or gag, one or the other… probably both.

I thought I saw it from somewhere before… Rino the main character from Maisora. Maisora the cell phone novel Kirino wrote…that got turned into an anime. Oh yeah I remember that torturous conversation like it was yesterday.

_"__Do you know Maisora is being turned into an anime?"_

_"__Huh? The novel you wrote?_

_Kirino nodded proudly, she took up her cell phone, clacked some numbers in to unlock it, I glanced down and saw a whole cast of characters that are going to be in her new anime…_

_"__No one knows about it yet, I've only told you, so keep it a secret understand?"_

T-that arrogant tone she used when she bragged about it to me, damn! What can't my sister do? To think it got this western guy to buy a pillow over it as well.

Wait

Wait

Wait

That's disgusting! Rino was modeled off my little sister! I mean according to her she only half as cute as the real one but still! Her character and everything is like based off of her. Now I really feel like throwing up..!

"Ah…don't tell me you were reading it on your phone as well..!"

"No, I've finished both series of the novel a while back in America, now I'm just watching the anime, I can't wait for the new episode! Kekekeke."

S-Stop giggling like that! With that face, that laugh and that pillow… it'll make you look like a pervert! Wait you are one, d-damn, it's a good thing I'm moving out.

"I'm such a huge fan of Maisora, the author is simply a genius, what a natural talent."

"I didn't ask about any of that! Stop telling me! And don't call Kirino a genius!"

"Kirino..? Do you know the author?"

Damn me and my stupid mouth.

I wonder how Kirino would react when I tell her that I promised a signature on all his erotic fan arts for this creepy perverted otaku. Wait… Kirino is a pervert too so I guess she wouldn't mind.

Ahh speaking of her…

Today marks the first day I'll be living with Kirino. Alone. Damn I can't believe it, just a little more than a year ago my relationship with Kirino was so bad one would assume we were both complete strangers… and now… for it develop like it did now…

I feel giddy. Although I can never let Kirino know that. I mean she's just going to shout "SISCON!" "PERVERT" "IDIOT" "DIE"

I think if I had to choose one thing to brag about as my personal skill, it's definitely masking my emotions.

But in any case, I wonder how it will be. Hmm…

_"__I'm home."_

_"__Ah… Kyousuke welcome back."_

_"__Ahah Kirino, don't pretend to be all nice!"_

_"__I-I'm not idiot! A-anyway, I'm preparing our dinner, so you don't have to worry about any of that."_

_"__Ahh okay, I'll get right to my study then. College work is several steps ahead of high school…"_

_"__W-well if Kyousuke is stressed, then maybe allow your imouto to give you a massage..?"_

_Ahh so meek and tamed, the blush on her cheeks! Too cute!_

_"__Ahh!" her hands so soft and warm rubbing into my shoulders, while I'm busy studying. Too good! Just too good-_

To be true.

Once I opened the door to our new apartment, I found Kirino lying on the couch in her usual position laying on top her stomach, swinging her long legs about… giggling about stupid gossip…

Yeah…

Too good to be true.

"I'm home."

And… ignored. What else could I expect? As if she would ever put away her phone to greet her aniki.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Welcome home Kyousuke."

My little sister is this cute..!


	5. Chapter 5

As I busied myself studying general subjects, Kirino was busy furiously talking on the phone to whom I assume to be Kuroneko…

So yeah, we moved a far bit away from Chiba; Kirino now attends some local high school. Given the fact that our parents thought Kirino went abroad… it was wise to find a place to stay out of our parents' radar. Our mom is a housewife, she doesn't really go anywhere beyond a super market or local areas and our dad is too reserved to go to any place fancy… But if they were to bump into each other… now that would be a bit troublesome. Still if Kirino insisted on not living with our parents there weren't really anything they could do to argue against her… this girl is just that independent.

Well… to say a far bit away would be an understatement… we're now in Nishitokyo-shi…

AHHH what have happened to me!? To think I would actually elope with my sister! This is insane!

And the commute to my university, somewhere a bit less than two hours! Insane. The commute fees too! Gah!

Ahh… well it didn't really matter because back then I planned on commuting to my university from our parents' home and it'll cost approximately the same, roughly the same time, but I did the math, it would have been cheaper to commute than it is for room and board. Waking up early and coming home late was worth the money saved… except the fact that I paid for room and board anyway and I'm not even using it..!

"Ehh..? Why are you making so many stupid expressions? Stop being an idiot." Kirino waved me off from the distant. Gah this girl, to think I sacrificed my ease of life for you! Be thankful!

"I was thinking how long it'll take if I take the train to go to my university." I replied in a forlorn tone.

Sadly, my little sister is the last person to pity me over something as trivial as that.

"Learn to drive then, it'll take you half the time." She replied so nonchalantly, like it's some trivial task!

As if it was that easy! Not everyone is super loaded with talent like you! Ahh… wait, Kirino isn't really loaded with talent yet still she's a track star… Maybe I need to work towards driving with a passionate heart like she did with track.

"Plus, you need to know how to drive to take me to Akihabara!"

"D-don't make it sound so casual!"

"Eh! What's with that face! Don't tell me you don't plan to take your girlfriend shopping."

"Oh I will but Kirino. I have something to say."

"Wha—"

"Thank you Kirino, you had such a perfect life, a life any middle-no high schooler would want yet you chose this one."

I'm usually really dumb with women but when it comes to portraying my feelings to Kirino, it wasn't that bad. Probably because I have embarrassed myself in front of her enough already.

She looked at me with shock, I almost anticipated her to call me gross for being all emotional out of nowhere but instead she smiled, flashing that cute little canine tooth of hers.

"Thank you too Kyousuke."

_Ahem_

Funnily enough we both cleared our throats and glanced away from each other, we probably felt the same, too shy to continue looking at each other. It's like we're newly wedded couples haha.

Just when I was about to say something… Kirino went back to playing her eroges on her laptop. THIS GIRL!

She hasn't helped me unpack either! I thought Kirino was a very feminine girl who followed traditional femininity, at least that's what she appeared to be on our dates… but inside that's not case at all! Why am I surprised? I lived with her back then too.

Ahh… 6:30, it's about to be time for dinner… I snuck a glance at our kitchen… Not a single cooking utensil… No doubt the fridge is also empty… I thought Kirino unpacked… well actually she did… the walls are adorned with Meruru and eroge… The whole apartment even has her fragrance to it, the aromatic scent that is reminiscent of her room in our old house. But she didn't do anything to the kitchen… or the bathroom… W-whaaa!? Why can't she have some motherly instincts like Manami or Ayase!

I winced, that reminds me… if I demand too much of her I'll look like a freeloader… I shuddered remembering Mikagami's older brother. I definitely did not want to end up like that. Gah I kind of already am…

_"__W-whaaa 54692 yen each month for a place this small! That's insanity!"_

_"__Hmph I kind of already expected that response from 'leave it to me' aniki."_

_"__H—hey don't look down on me!"_

_"__Whatever, take it."_

_"__W-what's this!"_

_"__Six month worth of rent, if you don't start paying yourself after that… don't call yourself a man."_

I winced at that.

But to be honest Kirino was very considerate, to give me six months time! Then again maybe that's how little trust she had in my ability to get a job…

"Ahh so Kirino. Shall I treat you to a fancy dinner to commemorate this great day?"

"Haah..? What kind of excuse is that?"

"What kind of response is that?"

"Tch, you only said that because you didn't prepare any food."

D-damn she saw right through me! This must be what they call the female intuition!

"Come on don't be like that I'll treat you to a nice place! Promise!"

She narrowed her eyes and gave me quick glance before turning her head away. "Since when do you know a nice place to treat a girl?"

Ahh yeah she's right, before dating Kirino I only dated Kuroneko. With Kuroneko everything was easy, she decided what we should do and where we should go, I didn't need any experience in dating with her.

I could just do what I did with Kuroneko, go eat somewhere cheap since what's really important is the meaning and not the overpriced meal.

Of course I wasn't going to do that! I'm not some pathetic bastard who can't even take his girlfriend to a nice expensive place on a special occasion; even a poor college student like me can shed some money to make it good!

"Come Kirino, let's go!"

"Ughh, don't talk like that, it makes you sound like some perverted idiot."

S-she may appear to be a cute girlfriend but her snarky attitude is just..!

I impatiently glanced at the time, it had been an hour since then, 7:30, we don't usually eat this late… Well when our parents aren't home we do.

Gah why do women take so long to prepare, this is bordering on insanity, didn't you already have make-up on during school!?

Ahh..! She finally came out, what a beauty, I'm sure proud to have such a cute girlfriend. Kirino wore a black baggy shirt, almost like a robe daintily wrapped around her accentuating all her curves. And a cute white lacy heel to boot!

"Tch, stop staring pervert!"

I ignored that derogatory comment, since when was a boyfriend considered a pervert for appreciating his girlfiend!?

"What took so long?"

"Umm, I was picking out the right clothes to go… yeah mhmm." She nodded to herself with a slight smirk; I could see a faint hint of blush etched on her cheeks.

"Well you looked great." Still it's odd, I notice her make-up is the same so why did it take so long..?

"Thanks…umm I also finished an eroge, hehe."

"That's not funny!" what a troublesome girl! I waited this long so she could finish an eroge? I'm starving too!

She looked at me and clicked her tongue as if I did something to annoy her.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go out like that?"

"Yeah I did, is it bad?"

"You need a better fashion sense."

B-but this is what I wore on our last date! The clothes she picked out for me during Christmas shopping! Is it out of date already? Thankfully she didn't find anything new or better so she reluctantly allowed me to stay as I was.

"So where are we going?" she muttered with displeasure, flipping through my clothes in the closet.

"Oh excited are we?"

"Tch, you wish. I just don't want you taking me to some embarrassing place where I'm too overdressed."

"Why didn't you think of that during the first Otaku Girls Unite meeting?"

"Shut up."

Sometimes I wish for a more affectionate conversation… ahh well, Kirino does have her cute sides though; I just need to bring them out. Like when she asked me out the very first time, she covered it up as a fake date to avoid embarrassment…how cute indeed!

"Ah, we're here!"

"What is this place?"

"Its good trust me, sometimes the fanciest place isn't always the best."

"Shut up, you're just poor."

Why so blunt? I could see myself crying mentally!

…

Okay I admit, I actually never heard of this place, but it seems to serve some healthy portions and it's affordable too! Kirino is such a calorie freak that I know she won't have a problem picking what she wanted.

As I opened the door for my girlfriend so we could enter Mosburger. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back

"Y-you dare take me to a fast food chain!?"

"Ahh it's the best place! It's not like I know my way around this place yet!"

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you not to take me to fast food and family restaurants?"

Now normally outsiders would think that having a lovers' quarrel is cute, but for me I think we're having that just tad bit too much.

Kirino glanced around and with a triumphant smile she pointed at a reaaaally expensive looking Korean BBQ restaurant.

RIP my wallet.

So yeah, it doesn't matter if my sister wants her boyfriend to take charge of the relationship because in the end if she didn't get what she wanted… well let's just say she gets it some way or another.

Before we even enter the restaurant I could already feel the air of superiority that surrounded it. They were all fairly well dressed. While I may not have knowledge on the current fashion trends, I can tell Kirino fit right in with these people. However I wonder if I stood out…

"Welcome!" the waitress greeted us in a singsong voice, she lead us to a table where there was a grill. I honestly can't tell the difference between this and Japanese BBQ, but I guess it's the very tiny differences in sauces and seasoning? Side dishes? I don't know, but from the menu it's just as expensive…

It's quite awkward how Kirino just sat there, not saying a single thing. Actually she looks quite cheery but quickly turning into an annoyed scowl… maybe I should do something.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at me. "Stop looking so awkward."

"What?" I'm honestly perplexed, how am I looking awkward again? All I'm doing is going through the menu trying to find something that won't drain whatever's left of my savings!

"You keep staring at the menu like you're afraid or something."

"You can't blame me! The stuff here is expensive!"

"Tch be quiet will you?" She looked down at her lap as if I was embarrassing her or something.

Well I guess Kirino did deserve an expensive dinner… I mean she lied to our parents in the worst possible way, which in itself was commendable. Although I don't think something as vain as an expensive dinner could even hold a candle to what she did for this relationship.

"By the way, how do you plan on responding to dad if he decides to call you or something?"

"Ehh… well I'm just going to keep my act up, he won't notice anything different or visit me if I don't send him weird messages again…"

"Oh yeah that's true." While I nodded, I didn't fully trust that it'll go as smoothly as she thinks it will. Just how long can we deceive our parents anyway?

"I forgot to tell you but my roommate is a huge fan of your work—"

"Whaa? Why do I want to know what your perverted friends think of my photos?"

Gah, what cockyness! I didn't even say anything about that and already you're flattering yourself!

"No, it's about that novel you wrote."

"Oh that." Now she acts like she doesn't care even though she put all that effort into writing it… Still she seems quite proud of herself after I told her someone was a fan of her novel.

"He wants some autograph for his Maisora fan products, but I gotta tell you some of them are like M18 stuff."

"If he's a huge fan like that; I can sign it for him in person kyahaha!"

Okay, now you're way too overexcited. A-anyway, did she just say sign it in person? Meaning she will see t-that guy in person?

"Definitely not!"

As if I somehow spoiled the mood, she opened one eye to glance at me with an annoyed face.

"Why not?"

"Cuz that guy is a huge pervert that's why!"

"So are you and I'm dating you." She stuck out her tongue.

Gah so annoying… but I gotta admit her childish side is quite cute.

"Oh Kirino, I just remembered, since when did you start modeling for the screens in Shibuya?" I tried to sound casual but the pang of jealousy in my heart was hard to ignore. No I don't want to become a model myself, it's just mindboggling how successful she could be…

"Huh? How did you know?" she narrowed her eyes at me as if I wronged her in some way…

"Someone told me."

"It's nothing, I just got offered a job from Misaki and I took it, its better pay than just magazines…"

I wanted to say I didn't like it but they would make me sound petty. And no, I wasn't going to say that because of childish jealousy. I don't want Kirino being viewed around like that… selfish I know but I wanted to be the only one to have her.

"That was good wouldn't you say?"

Despite my carefree tone, I'm crying in the inside, my wallet is bleeding… and I'm already in debt!

"That's because I picked it out."

Yeah, you picked out the most expensive place! What a demanding girlfriend you are!

"Well you do have an eye for these things."

Ahh she seemed to be happy from my compliment, that's good. Hopefully no more arguments and I can go to sleep in peace… Got to wake up early in the morning to take a long train ride to school after all…

* * *

><p>Our apartment was quite small, since I wanted an affordable one that fit under my budget. (although my little sister ended up paying for it anyway…) The apartment had one bathroom, one kitchen, a small living room and two bedrooms. Perfect for two people right? Or so I thought. Kirino brought everything over, and by everything, it means she brought over all her Meruru collections and Eroge. Our bedrooms are also much smaller than the bedrooms in our parents' house. So what ended up happening was both of our bedrooms are stacked up with her things. In other words, my room was Kirino's second storage room just like in our old home…<p>

Sneaking a glance at Kirino's room, she was spinning around in her computer chair humming a happy tune while playing an eroge… some things just never change.

And then the incessant girlish giggle.

Yeah… some things definitely never change.

"Huh!?" in the corner of my eyes I got a glimpse of… of her bed but it was not properly made. As in lack of pillows bedcover or even sheets! Geez this girl, too busy playing eroge to even take care of her own stuff. She is definitely not suited for living without authority.

"Eh… what are you staring at?"

"Your bed, do you need help making your bed?"

"Tch, stop treating me like a kid, you know I have my priorities straight, why would you even assume I forget something as simple as making my bed?"

Damn it! I was just trying to help! No need to act so cocky!

"Then why?"

"You'll see." she flashed me a cute smile before returning back to her eroge… this girl I just don't understand.

Whatever I don't really care. I got more important issues to worry about. My weekend is coming up and I think it's only fair that I meet up with Saori and Kuroneko to update them on my current life situation… or rather our life situation.

I emailed both of them with our original meeting place in Akhibara, the time and exact date is still to be decided.

* * *

><p>Gah I'm so full, I can't sleep on such a stomach.<p>

_"__I can't eat all this; I have a strict calorie limit!"_

Of course you do! You do both track and modeling! Gah in the end I was forced to eat majority of her portion too…

While I was busy groaning at my stuffed stomach my little sister made her way into my room. Her small frame was adorned with her signature pink pajamas, immediately a nostalgic feeling rushed back to me when I remembered how she wore the same thing the first time she entered my room.

"What's up?"

"Ueh…since we're living together… isn't it natural w-we umm sleep in the same bed? Hmm Hmm." She looked to the side and nodded her head like she's someone else agreeing with herself…

"Ahh well if that's what you want."

"Eeehh, don't sound so happy, pervert!"

There she goes again misinterpreting everything I say…

Ahh warm! The heater in our apartment isn't working at the moment, so this is the perfect solution. But still I'm afraid to get affectionate with Kirino's temper… So instead I said something stupid.

"Remember that time we did a similar futon date?"

Why did I say that again? Oh right, to hint that I want to snuggle again like that night, hopefully she gets the hint.

"Uehh! What about it?"

Aww she's blushing hahaha. She shyly hugged herself shrinking to the edge of our bed. Really just what did you think I'm going to do to you?

"Ahh nothing just forget about it."

"This isn't the same okay? Not the same!"

Well we ended up not touching each other, I didn't know about Kirino but stress from college just put me right to sleep.

Grumbling something incoherent I opened my eyes during what I assumed to be the middle of the night. Ahh the clock says 2:30… I don't know why exactly I woke up but it was a dreamless sleep so I assumed it was a good night's rest. In any case it was probably from the lack of space, I kept hitting my head against the wall. Looking to the side I saw Kirino's sleeping form.

…

It took a couple of groggy minutes but upon further inspection, her eyes were wide open. She was staring up at the ceiling for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"Haaah? You're awake?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Tch, I'm only awake because you kept thrashing around the bed." It was hard to see in the dark but I could have sworn Kirino pouted.

"Oh sorry, do you want to go back to your bed?"

I don't know what her issue was but this isn't the first time we slept with each other, it wasn't a problem as far as lack of space goes.

She turned to look at me, her face softened up a bit as her eyes darted to my own.

"Shut up, you got school tomorrow."

"So do you."

Well whatever maybe she wasn't used to fact that we're living alone. I mean she is 15 after all. Although she may appear mature for her age the knowledge of living without parents is stressful for anyone at that age. I just hoped that our coming nights won't be this awkward.

* * *

><p>The next day I awoke with a groan. I wonder if Kirino slept at all…<p>

Gah! Wow this girl, what has she done to me!? Since when was my first thought after waking up about Kirino? She really has changed me hasn't she…?

I rubbed my temple; now usually early in the morning it is mom who prepares breakfast for both of us. But since we're living alone now… who would do that now?

Checking the time it was 7:30…

Crap! The subway takes almost two hours to get to our college, I need to eat right away and leave for school or I'll be late for my morning class! D-damn why wouldn't I have picked a easier schedule for my lazy self?

Wha… Kirino isn't in her bed..? I wonder—huh..? What's that smell? I walked to our living room and when I reached there…

Kirino was in her school uniform, ahh so she's already prepared for school. But what's this? She's wearing an apron over it!

…

B-but what is she doing? She was holding two plates with an English styled breakfast! This smell it's really good! And it came from… our kitchen?

"Oh you're awake."

"D-did you make this!?"

Her face turned to a scowl, probably because she thought I doubted her ability to cook. I actually did which was why I was confirming it. I mean I remembered the time when she baked that Valentine's Day cookie that ended up tasting like coal…

"Yeah I learned to make American breakfast while I was studying abroad."

"T-that's amazing, to think you would do this…"

"Tch, don't get full of yourself, I only did this because I know you have nothing prepared." She replied in an annoyed tone. Geez don't ruin the mood for me now!

Hah, Kirino may not act like it, but she's a very cute housewife! And here I was thinking she didn't have any of those motherly instincts. This girl just surprises me every day.

"It's really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course! It's better than what mom makes."

Kirino blushed before quickly turning into a scowl.

"Ehh, stop flattering me for favors, pervert."

"WHAT!?"

"Hmph."

Ahh well whatever, I know her long enough to know she only scold me when she's shy. I bet she's all jittery after my compliments haha. Ahh that's right it's time for me to go, even though I wanted to eat with Kirino a bit longer. Although I don't know why, it was really awkward without our mother breaking the silence with her silly questions.

"Thanks for the meal." I replied quickly before heading out.

As I arrived to my destination, I finally got a reply back from both Kuroneko and Saori. It seems Saori was busy while Kuroneko had time on Saturday.

"Oh! Kousaka!"

Great just what I needed… Seiryuu to ruin my morning.

"I'm surprise you woke up for your early class for once."

"Ah… yeah about that…forget it, you wouldn't care."

"You're right."

"What's with the attitude ahah, still in a bad mood after moving back with your girlfriend?"

You call that a bad mood? At least he's starting to pick up on social hints I suppose. Anyway I don't even remember telling him who I was moving in with. How can people even make broad assumptions like that!?

"How did you to come to that conclusion!?"

"Ahah, Kousaka you're such a naughty man, moving in with a girlfriend that young, are you taking advantage of her? Hehehe."

"Shut up."

"Kyousuke-kun!" a gruff heavy accented voice called me from behind. Ohh that voice… it could only be Randall…

"Good morning, Randall."

"Did you get the stuff signed yet?"

Wow this guy, skip all formalities and went straight to the point. Is that the mannerisms in America!?

"Uhh about that, not yet Rino is busy."

Eyeing me suspiciously he muttered something along the lines of lying to act cool.

As if I would! Like I wanted to show off in front of you. Be real please.

"Say Kyousuke. I forgot to tell you the party is this coming Sunday, I'll text you the time and location, be sure to come and take your girlfriend with you too!"

As if, I'll just make some bullshit excuse for why I didn't show up. The last time I've seen your friends it was a nightmare. And I didn't want to expose Kirino to your kind of life style.

"Can't make any promises I might be busy."

By might I meant 100% busy.

"Oh that's regrettable, you certainly don't wanna miss it, college experience is as important as the education itself!"

Really why do you clearly value one over the other then? Of course I didn't say that out loud, I just want to end this conversation as soon as possible.

After my general education classes, I tried really hard to figure out what to do for clubs. In a way college was a lot similar to high school, except being way more lax. But that freedom is costly; if you fail it's both your money and your spot in college on the line. High school may be more involved with your education discipline but it leaves far more room for error. If I don't keep a good work habit and try to be proactive during my stay in college I'll end up wasting my time since no one here would bother aiding me, after all who would? I'm an adult now. My life is in my hands.

And I still need to decide what my main point of study should be! So complicated! Ahh well… such is life. I'm honestly thankful for the life lessons Kirino brought upon me. With it I have gained my motivation and determination back, something I lost a long time ago. Although I'm still nowhere near as confident as I was when I'm a kid. Maybe it was old habits or maybe I'm just more realistic now that I'm older. Either way my drive to succeed has returned to me.

And it's all thanks to Kirino.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening the door to the same McDonalds where I first met Saori and Kuroneko a wave of nostalgia washed over me. Unfortunately today only Kuroneko was able to come. Kirino promised she could as well but texted me how she ran into something so she might be a bit late.

Even though it's been a long time Kuroneko still wore her same style of clothing. She looks like a china doll dressed in a fancy ballroom dress. Of course that wasn't the case; she's actually wearing her gothic Lolita styled clothing. But her pale skin and sharp red eyes make her look like a living doll.

"Hey."

"Good morning Senpai."

Still after everything she's treating me the same way. For some reason hearing her call me senpai caused my heart to twist, to say I didn't have any leftover feelings for her would be a lie…

I wanted to talk to her about my current situation with Kirino. I was sure that Kirino already told Kuronkeo about it but it may just be the gist of things instead of the full story. But perhaps waiting for my little sister to be with us before talking about that would be better.

"So how's high school?"

"... Makabe is now in charge of the Game Research Club…"

"Is that bad?"

"…No, just not experienced, with proper experience he could grow to be a good leader…"

"How about you and Sena? Making a new game?"

"It's to be expected we are. However how much we improved is still to be determined…"

As usual Kuroneko is a woman of little words. We went about like this for a couple more minutes while waiting for Kirino. Ask a question, she answers… until finally Kuroneko asks a question of her own.

"So Senpai, how is college?"

"Ahh… even though I'm only taking general education courses, it is still quite stressful."

Kuroneko seemed confused when I mentioned general education courses. Guess she didn't know I haven't selected a course of study yet.

"I haven't chosen a field to study yet… you know me… super plain with no hobbies." Sighing I wondered if being lazy all this time was the single biggest mistake in my life.

"…Are you stupid?"

"Wha-?"

I know it's pathetic I don't have a direction to take my life in but you don't need to rub salt on my injuries!

"Since when is a hobby a direction for what you want to specialize in?"

"Huh?"

"My hobby is writing doujins yet I have no talent in it… would I be foolish enough to aspire to be a writer?"

Ahh… Kuroneko did want to be a writer back then didn't she? Her work might have been rejected by the publishing company but is she really giving up on it?

"I may want to tell a story but I was going about it the wrong way… I found that I can use my creativity in a way that takes advantage of what I'm good at."

"Is that designing a game?"

Kuroneko nodded with a slight hint of a blush.

"…I was afraid it'll fail like my writing but I can see myself improving… the reviews says so…"

I always thought Kuroneko didn't care about what people rather amateurs think of her work but she seems quite happy that people are starting to compliment her.

"I don't know what I'm good at…" I gave a dejected sigh. It's amazing that Kuroneko found out what she's good at. But what about me? I didn't join any clubs when I was a first year or even second year in high school… Damn my lazyness! Damn my normal life! I can't believe I just actually said that!

"I think Senpai would make a good lawyer." Kuronkeo lips curled into a small smirk. Her smirk widened when she saw my confused face.

"Senpai is good at persuading others and you aren't willing to step down no matter what… a stubborn one like your sister. Plus being a lawyer would fit you perfectly; you're always nosey about meddling in others affairs."

Wow, she actually makes sense… Our school does have a pretty good law program. But studying law!? Isn't that a bit hard! I'm already barely scraping by in these classes that are accepted as easier than a main course. If I take law it's like a step above even other main courses. I don't have the study habits or even brain power to handle that!

"Hmm... That's actually a good idea, thank you Kuroneko I'll keep that in mind."

I glanced at the watch… and 30 minutes, still no sign of Kirino… wow this girl. I was just about to text her again but Kuroneko's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"…So your sister told me you two are living with each other now? You also got kicked out?"

Ahh… I guess it can't be helped… I'll have to explain the situation to Kuroneko. Although Kirino insisted for us to tell her together, I think I'll use this as a payback for making us wait for her for so long. I summarized what happened, even our exact conversation that started it all and how my father caught us.

"I see."

Kuroneko sure is a woman of little words. After telling her how I got kicked out of my house and subsequently moving out all Kuroneko could say was "I see."

I wonder if this was the ultimate curse Kuroneko talked about. When I chose Kirino, she said she had cursed me. Curse our love. Well I think Kuroneko didn't really have ill will towards us, she could have stayed with me instead she wanted Kirino to confess my feelings before letting me choose. Her curse as she puts it was just a way for her to vent frustration.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk about it."

"Senpai your life sure is filled with wonderful adventures."

"I'm not sure about wonderful…"

To any outsider, living with Kirino would be amazing right? Well no. Not to me anyway. She is just too much to handle!

"You should already have known this as Kirino's lover, but that girl always tries her very hardest no matter what it is. I am most certain she's trying her hardest for your relationship. That's why she went through such lengths to make it work."

Ahh… it's true, everything Kirino do she gives it her all. She didn't have any natural talent in running yet through determination and hard work alone she managed to be a track star. Her grades… her modeling… everything she does she values highly and everything she values she tries her hardest at. But does that kind of ambition work towards Kirino's love life? I mean is being with me something to give it her all? I wonder…

As if reading my thoughts Kuroneko answered my thought with a small smirk.

"Now that Kirino got you, she's going to try her best to keep you."

"Ah?"

"Why do you look so surprise?"

"I don't want her to treat our relationship like a job…"

Her love life… our love life… I don't want Kirino to try her hardest in it. I personally saw how much sacrifice she did for track and field. She wanted me to throw away all her Meruru collections, her eroges, everything. Just so she could focus on one thing, to prevent any distractions she even cut all contacts with her friends. Everything that made Kirino Kirino. She was willing throw away all that just to be successful in Track and Field. Now I'm not sure about her modeling work and school work. I haven't seen her be that extreme for those two compared to her efforts in track, but that was probably because she hasn't met any challenges yet. But what if there was? What if a challenge arose for her work and studies? Challenges on the same level as what happened when she went abroad for Track and Field; can I really afford to be the distraction that prevented her from having a successful life? More importantly, do I want to be that challenge that causes her to push herself that far? Do I want to be the stressor that causes her to give up on everything else?

Kuroneko didn't say anything; her red eyes just bore into me with a piercing stare. I don't know if she could really read minds, but if she could I would love an answer. However I can't bring myself to actually say what's on my mind in words. She isn't here to counsel me, not for overcomplicated problems I brought on myself anyway.

"Ahh… by the way, I've met a new acquaintance in college and he insist on me coming to this party but I'm not sure if I want to go or not."

"If you don't want to go then don't? You humans are so complicated…"

I was about to explain why the social pressure was kind of against me in this situation but before I could a very fashionably dressed high school girl walked in on us. Her light brown hair swaying to the side as she elegantly made her way over to our table. Yep it was Kirino.

"Sorry for being late, was a bit busy."

I glanced at the three bags strapped over her arm and clicked my tongue. Don't go saying you're busy when you went shopping!

"It's fine… Senpai has already explained your situation with me."

Kirino glared at me with a scowl.

"You couldn't wait for both of us to be here?"

"Well what else was I going to do? Make Kuronkeo sit here for 30 minutes?"

Kirino seemed to have tuned me out, once she sat down she immediately begin bickering with Kuroneko about anime, something I honestly have no interest in. Really even now I can't tell what's so important about Meruru and Maschera.

They argued more than they chatted but eventually it ended, I barely butted in their conversation. Just like old times…

"It's time for us to go; the train ride back is quite long."

"I see, then until next time Senpai."

As we walked to our train station a familiar and dreadful voice called out to me…

"Kousaka, it's you! What a coincidence!"

My white haired ex roommate ran down the street waving his hand enthusiastically. Geez this guy… don't act so friendly, I barely know you!

"Who is this guy?" Kirino asked, her facial expression and tone was clearly upset. I feel the same way, he's embarrassing us.

"Oh this must be your super cute girlfriend, she's even cuter in the flesh!"

"Yeah…" I muttered in an annoyed tone, hopefully this guy gets the hint and get lost, but knowing Seiryuu he probably shrugged it off.

Kirino didn't blush at his compliment like I expected her too. She usually keeps a façade of Ms. Nice when around her friends or strangers, so I expected a timid girlish response. However…

"What!? Don't talk about me like that, creep!"

Apparently since she assumed Seiryuu is my friend, she can be as foul mouthed as she pleased… But of course Seiryuu is ignorant of social hints so he acted like everything was normal…

"So, are you coming with Kousaka to our party this coming Sunday?"

Y-you! Stop acting like I'm actually going! I said might, which means I'm not going!

"Seiryuu, I told you that I have plans on Sunday and I have class that day too."

"The party doesn't even start till 11 PM; make sure you show up hehehe! Anyway I gotta go, see you around Kousaka!"

Before he ran off, he flicked Kirino's bangs, eliciting a scowl. I could tell she was about to blow up on him but Seiryuu already sprinted away.

"What creeps do you have as friends!?"

So of course instead of yelling at Seiryuu, she took it out on me.

"He's not actually my friend, just an ex-roommate." I scratched my cheek nervously, I actually sympathize with Kirino; her foul attitude was actually justified this time.

"Anyway, do you plan on going?"

"Nah… its way too late the train takes too long, plus like I said I barely know him."

"Oh…"

Kirino glanced to the side as if she was nervous about something. I wonder why though, she looked like as if she wanted to ask something. Noticing I was studying her, her facial expression turned to a scowl.

"Stop staring so much in public."

"You want to go don't you?"

"Haaah!? Of course not! I'm just curious about college guy parties..."

Yeah, you definitely want to go. My sister may be mature, she may be the leader of the most popular group of girls but ultimately she's still a first year student in high school. Unfortunately in college, being popular and famous in middle school and high school means nothing. And regardless of how popular and famous you are in middle school and high school, it's only natural to look up to college students.

Even though I wanted to take her, it was far too problematic. Leaving my bad opinion of Seiryuu aside, there's no train available after the party ends, a broke college student like me getting a taxi… yeah that's way too much trouble. Not to mention it was on a Sunday, I don't have time to party all night when I have class the next day! And late night parties… I don't want to sound like my reserved father but that just seems like a perfect set up for trouble, certainly not a place to take a high school first year student.

"So why are you not going? Don't you want friends?"

Kirino sounded upset… she actually want to go doesn't she? Ahh whatever, I guess I could skip a day… but what about her? She's an honor student. Then again, she stays up all night playing eroge, not getting enough sleep probably isn't problematic for her.

"Alright if you want to go that bad…"

"Whaa!? Don't put words in my mouth!"

When you deny it like that you might as well admit it… this girl is such a bad liar.

"A-and anyway, I don't want you to go off and flirting with some other girl and who knows what disgusting things you would do in a college party…"

Wait what!? I didn't want to come in the first place! You only want to watch over me so you can tag along to have fun yourself… geez. And plus does she really think I'm that much of a pervert?

And thus it was decided. For my sister's curiosity, I'm going to go to Seriyuu's party…


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently the party is being held at a house nearby our college. That's good I suppose; I worried that I might need to search around in some unknown place. Still I worry about Kirino… She's such a star pupil; I didn't want to taint her with any bad influence. But in any case it was clear she wanted to tag along.

"So this is your college." She mused quietly. From her tone I didn't know if she thought it was good or bad.

"So what do you think? I can show you my dorm later too if you would like."

"Gross, why would I want to do that?"

You say that but you sure sound curious…

"And anyway I guess this is an okay college for someone as lazy as yourself."

She smirked at me with a playful tone. Damn when can I get a compliment from this girl!

"H-hey! I studied hard to get in here!"

"Of course you did, you wanted to win that bet, pervert."

Like hell! I wanted a future too you now. I may not like someone with a great dream to chase but I still wanted to make a decent living.

"W-what I didn't do anything with that bet yet! If you keep putting it that way, I might as well."

Of course my tone was meant as a joke, but maybe that idea wasn't so bad… But I'd be damned if I ever said that out loud to Kirino.

"Pfff, don't act like you didn't try that night at the hotel…"

"It was just a joke!"

"Sure sure."

I was about to make a comment on that sarcastic voice of hers but we have already reached our destination. A house a block down from my university; it was three stories tall, all the lights was turned on and a faint sound of karaoke could be heard from the interior.

I have a feeling I'm going to regret this… but can't turn back now, especially after I knocked on the door. No one even said anything and opened the door, didn't even ask who we were… nice and safe huh?

The place had a strong smell of alcohol. The whole room was littered with wrappers and miscellaneous food products. People sat everywhere from the stairs to the ground. Despite the huge noise level I could still hear the karaoke music playing.

I wanted to shrink into a corner and stay out of sight and looking at Kirino she probably felt the same way. I tugged at her soft hand but instead of following she gave me an angry scowl. She was just about to scold me but a familiar voice cut her off.

"Ahh the star of the party finally made it wooooow!"

Really? For a star of a party you sure were quick to leave right after greeting me, not to mention all the people who ignored me. But I'm not complaining, the last thing I want his attention. Unfortunately I didn't get the luxury of being left alone. Seiryuu rewind his steps and glanced back at my direction as if he forgot something.

"…And this must be your girlfriend! She's even prettier in person!"

Once again Seiryuu flicked her hair with his thin fingers, this time however Kirino made no move to repel him.

"Yeah…" I regrettably replied in a dramatized annoyed tone.

I breathe a sigh of relief after Seiryuu excused himself. I looked over at Kirino and frowned, she timidly glanced around like a frightened kitten, it reminded me of that time during the offline meeting... I'm honestly shocked at how nervous she's being. Now I haven't actually seen how she interacts with her friends in school, but being the most popular girl in the most popular circle of friends, one would believe Kirino would have no trouble socializing.

"Oh wow it really is you Kyousuke-kuuuuun!" a certain annoying voice called out my name, she appears to be drunk. What was her name again? …Ah, yeah I remember, it was Sarah, and of course as soon as she approached me she immediately noticed Kirino.

"Wow, so you are dating this girl." She sounded like I lie or something. Do I really look that misplaced next to Kirino?

As if on cue Kirino immediately introduced herself. "I'm Kousaka Kirino."

"Stop being so proper." Sarah made a face of disgust. Seeing how uncomfortable Kirino looked after that comment made my blood boil and my fist tighten.

"Kousaka…?" Seiryuu's voice appeared out of nowhere. Damn, I thought he left too! How did he sneak up on me? More importantly how am I going to get out of this without embarrassing myself? I felt my face heating up as he walked closer with a questioning gaze.

"Is that a coincidence? Or are you two married?" Sarah's voice wasn't mocking but of genuine curiosity. This conversation reminded me of when Kirino and I bumped into Sakurai, does Kirino plan to explain the situation in the same way? I hope not… I mean this is much different, Sakurai isn't judgmental… with these people… I snuck a quick glance at Kirino, all her previous nervousness seemed to have disappeared and replaced by her usual confidence. Whether it was feigned confidence or real confidence I did not know.

She pulled my arm into a hook and flashed a proud smile. "He's my aniki."

"I thought you two are dating? Or was that a lie to make yourself look cool Kyousuke-kun?" Sarah sounded extremely confused.

"We're also dating." She answered plainly. At this point I rather die than stand here. Some other people actually stopped their conversation peered at us.

"Hahaha, damn Kousaka, you have this girl tamed! To think you have her role playing out of bed as well… haha that's amazing."

"No we aren't joking." Kirino gave a proud smile, pulling me closer. I wanted to say something, really did but I lost my voice.

"You two are serious…?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm lost for words." Seiryuu blinked confusedly a couple of times like someone just spilled a bucket of water on him.

A shrill loud laughter filled the room, more eyes looked over at the sudden spike of noise. Sarah waved her hand dismissively. "You're funnnnny Kyouskeeee, if you wanted a girlfriend that badly, you coulda just said so."

I couldn't even utter a word; Sarah forced her lips on mine. I stood there as if time froze, millions of thoughts raced through my mind. And none of them was the excitement that I had when Kuroneko first kissed me! These thoughts were fear and anxiety! Kirino was right next to me for god sake! Her tongue pried by mouth open, exploring my mouth. T-this girl! Too far!

Pushing her off with the most stern voice I could muster. "I'm serious."

Sarah blinked at me a couple times stupefied all the while I kept the most serious expression possible.

"Eww. I'm out of here." Sarah belched before promptly walking off.

I heard a couple of laughs before people resumed their conversation. I honestly wanted to cry. I could barely look at Seiryuu.

"Oh hey, how do you plan on marrying then?" his voice sounded like he was full of interest, his eyes was also that of a curious child.

"I—uh don't know." I sounded pathetic, I didn't even want to look at Kirino; she must be glaring at me hatefully for how weak I sounded.

"Oh, well that's cool to know, your girlfriend is cute as hell! Anyway I'm gonna grab a drink, you want some?"

"No thanks."

Seiryuu shrugged before walking off for the third time.

Pulling my collar, Kirino lead me over to a corner.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" I was still exasperated from the embarrassment earlier.

"You didn't say anything! Is dating me that embarrassing to you?" Kirino looked like as if tears were about to spill from her eyes. That pained look caused my heart to wench.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it then!?"

"We can't just openly say that we're dating siblings and be proud of it…"

I felt myself losing my voice with each word. I'm honestly surprised at my own actions… Even after everything I went through to confess to my little sister, I ended up being too scared to present this relationship with my peers.

But it's understandable right? Letting strangers know doesn't harm me in anyway but letting people I see everyday yet not being good friends with know about our relationship is a whole different story.

"Y-you're right…"

Her voice gradually changed to a whisper her eyes got teary but not a single tear escaped her eyes. I wanted to say something, anything to comfort her. But an apology would only be an insult at this point. As I wracked my brain for something to say she stormed off into the sea of people inside.

When have I become so pathetic? I should have chased after her, but what if I did? What would I say? I'm still at a loss for words. This isn't eroge where I can take back what I just did by loading my previous save file, if only that was possible…

How troublesome… I thought Kirino was okay with keeping our relationship a secret… well at least she did in front of our parents, but apparently she isn't okay with that in front of others? Now I don't have problems admitting that I'm a siscon, a huge siscon. But the pressure of admitting that in front of people like Seiryuu and Sarah was just too intense… not to mention all these people that go to the same college as me, none which knows me, imagine the shame I walk with everyday in class!

I made my way around the maze of people. Kirino still nowhere in sight, not that I know what I'll do even if I find her.

Just when I was about to ask Seiryuu to help me search for her, an unmistakable light brown head popped up in view. There was no mistaking it, it's Kirino alright. She appears to be talking to someone, should I really interrupt them when I have nothing to say anyway?

From afar they look like the perfect couple, one of those beautiful couples that are usually seen on celebrity channels. My sister's silky hair, large round eyes, well placed accessories matches perfectly for this man's red hair, sharp brown eyes and a smile that would flutter any girl's hearts.

"It's bitter."

"Aww, Kirino-chan you never drank rum before?"

"No… I'm 15…"

"Ah!? You look mature for your age."

Kirino glanced at me then quickly turned her head away. Placing her elbow on the man's shoulders, she whispered something to him. Just what was she trying to prove!?

The man laughed and briskly walked off; Kirino faced me and stuck out her tongue at me. Is she really trying to anger me or something? How immature…

However I still have a duty as her older brother to watch over her, I don't know anyone here and I fear what could happen if I let her walk off and out of my sight. I walked over to Kirino placing my hand on her shoulder I wanted to talk to her but she slapped my hand away before I could utter a sound. Her hateful eyes reminded me of the time she slapped me during the time I acted like a child towards Mikagami…

That guy gave me an arrogant smirk before taking my little sister… my girlfriend… away.

"Yo Kyousuke."

Seiryuu placed his hand on my shoulder, his breath reeks of alcohol. He places a shot glass in my hand, now normally I would reject it but my throat was parched.

"You gonna let that guy take your girlfriend away like that?"

"What do you mean 'that guy' don't you know him?"

Seiryuu shrugged casually while wearing one of the stupidest grins I've seen yet.

"No, people come and go; I don't know half of these people haha."

This guy..! Letting random strangers in is a good way to start trouble. Now I'm even more worried for Kirino. As much as I love to chat I have to find Kirino but how do I excuse myself when this guy is so damn persistent.

"I need to find Kirino."

"Oh? Good luck then."

Walking through the sea of people I felt myself regaining my composure. I now actually felt stupid for feeling embarrassed about my forbidden love. I have no idea who these people are and they have no idea who I am. I no longer live on campus, so why in the world was I embarrassed again? Geez, I wonder how I'm going to make this up with Kirino…

Speak of the devil… Kirino was sitting on the steps on the couch with the same red haired man from earlier. Her face as beat red and she wore a stupid grin, I can hear her girlish giggle from here. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I still have time to think of my approach.

What the hell does this man think he's doing! He leaned in on my sister sniffing her neck. That's only something a perverted creep would do! But Kirino made no move to stop him, how strange…

"Say what is an angel like you dating your brother anyway?"

"…Umm." She seemed to snap back into reality from her drunken state.

"Surely you can get any guy you want right so why your brother? Even if he wasn't your brother he looks bland don't cha think?"

I seriously was about to walk over there and hit him and it's not because of what he said! He's waaaaay too close to Kirino, he's touching her exposed skin like he's feeling her up! But I wanted to hear Kirino's response first so I swallowed down my anger.

"Because…because he loves me."

The red haired man gave a confused look. I mean I would too, what kind of answer is that? He handed her another shot glass. Kirino took it down with one gulp even though it's clear she had enough…

"Hey Kirino, that's enough drinks for tonight."

Kirino looked at me with a stupid grin on her face. Did she get so drunk that she doesn't recognize me? …Or not. She frowned after some seconds. Glaring at me she stood up and walked away. She was clearly not in the best of condition; she lost balance only after a couple of steps and fell over. I caught her in my arms but she quickly pushed me off, still wearing that glare on her face.

"Let's go somewhere else…" her whispery voice was obviously not directed at me.

The red haired man glanced up at me with a smirk that reeked of condescension. He stood up and guided my wobbling sister upstairs…

Wait… UPSTAIRS!? Isn't that where the bedrooms are!? My imagination doesn't run wild like Ayase but even I know how crazy that sounds! I ran up to Kirino grabbing on to her slim arm tightly.

Glaring at me, she quietly muttered "Let go."

"Hey man what's the big idea?"

"What's the big idea you say? Why are you so close to my girlfriend?"

At this my sister raised her voice at me. "Oh now I'm your girlfriend!?"

"Listen well, you!" I stared intently at the red haired man. Then my eyes switched to my sister.

"She's my little sister; it's my duty to keep her safe. She is also my girlfriend so I won't let her run off alone with another man!" this I declared loudly AND proudly. My eyes stayed on Kirino and I was rewarded with her shocked expression, twisting into a very cute smile. A smile I once thought a year ago would never be for me.

"Kirino is mine." I finalized what I said with a tone that left the man wordless. He released Kirino and walked off silently. I wondered what he thought or what anyone else here thought? Hell if I care.

Kirino snuggled her face into my chest before pulling me into a long deep kiss. I got to remember to get her drunk some times. She's much more affectionate while drunk.

"I love you Kyousuke." She started trying to undress me…! Okay maybe she's too drunk!

I had to drag my drunken sister out of the house; she was getting more delusional by the minute. By now Kirino has completely forgotten about what happened earlier, or so it seems. I was so cool with it too… damn it.

She kept laughing about nothing in particular. Sighing I looked at Kirino would wore a satisfied smile on her face… she was staring at me.

"Onii-chaaaan." Her giggles continued.

_Sigh_ if only she could say these sweet nothings while sober… But that's wishing for too much.

"Hey Kyousuke you're leaving already?"

As expected only Seiryuu cared enough to talk to me… Guess I was embarrassed over nothing earlier…

"Yeah, Kirino need some rest. Thanks for holding this party for me though." I know this party being held for me was just some dumb excuse for him to gather a bunch of people to get drunk with…

"Well… good night then!" Seiryuu smiled and walked off…. Exactly as I thought.

Looking at the time, it was already past midnight… I can't possibly get a ride home and as a broke student I don't have the luxury of casually calling a taxi. My only solution; go back to the dorm room that still belong to me for the remainder of the semester.

"Why are you blushing so much onii-chan? Do you like it when I call you that? Kyahaha!"

"Yeah yeah."

I answered halfheartedly; I can't help but smile at my little sister who blinked at me with those cute eyes of hers. She honestly wanted a truthful answer didn't she? But is she even aware of what she's saying I wonder?

Our silly conversation continued, I learned that Kirino wasn't as drunk as I anticipated. Well that's because she didn't have much to drink, I mean she wasn't gone for that long.

"You're back?"

That hoarse voice could only belong to Randall.

"For the night at least."

Damn it! This guy was a straight up pervert with all those ero goods he has. To bring my drunk little sister to sleep in the same room as this guy, what kind of older brother am I?

Sweating profusely I had to make sure I didn't make the slightest mistake when I placed Kirino on the bed. Luckily she was practically asleep as soon as she hit the sheets. Even with her face beat red she still maintains that cute defenseless face when asleep.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Randall briefly glanced at Kirino before sighing.

"You should be careful around that Seiryuu guy."

"Huh?"

Wait what does that have to do with Kirino?

"He's some spoiled rich kid, he has no boundaries when it comes to flirting with girls."

"I see."

I could see Seiryuu being a bit of a flirtatious person. He has the looks and now I know he has the money. I certainly understand Randall's concern but he doesn't know Kirino. She would never fall for a guy like Seiryuu. After all, how many amazing people, like models and designers try and ask my sister out? According to Ayase, Kirino turned them all down instead she chose me. If I were to lose Kirino the only person responsible would be myself.

"Kyousuke…"

Ahh? That sweet voice belonged to Kirino. Did she wake up already? Looking at her small form I honestly wanted to cuddle her. I now truly understood what Kirino meant when she said she wanted to cuddle the defenseless cute form of Shiori.

Well it seems Kirino is still asleep. SAY WHAT!? Why was she calling out my name if she's asleep? Is she dreaming about me? My little sister can't be this cute.

Now here comes the real dilemma, where should I go sleep? There were four beds, but one of them was filled with numerous clothes, the other two is occupied and the only empty one belongs to Seiryuu.

I could get in the same bed as Kirino… but that would look too suspicious! And Seiryuu is going to return later… I think. Well still even if he doesn't I can't just take his bed.

Rigidly lying down next to Kirino, I caught Randall with the corner of my eyes. How would he react to this situation!? Thankfully it seems he didn't care at all, he was facing the wall fidgeting with his phone like usual.

"Kyousuke…"

Staring at me was a pair of turquoise orbs.

Damn I woke her up didn't I?

"Ahh Kirino, did I wake you up?"

She dug her face into my chest, her body fitting snuggly onto my own. She bent her knees, slipping them in between my legs making my insides stir.

"K-Kirino?"

This can't be happening! I know where this is going because of those soap operas my mom watches. At least I think that's what happens with a girl that clearly got too many drinks. But this can't be happening! Not here! Anxiously I spotted Randall who still faced the wall. Good, he didn't notice… I hope.

"Kyousuke do you love me?"

She peeked at me with big doe eyes. What an awful situation! Why ask this out of nowhere!? This is exactly going where I think its going!

"Yes of course." My voice was steady; it was my best attempt to sound calm.

Kirino let out a sweet laughter before snuggling against me even tighter… then she fell asleep. It's good that she didn't continue doing what I think would have happened… And to think tonight couldn't possibly get any worse than it is. Well actually it wasn't all that bad. I learned that my sister is really cute when she's drunk. I honestly prefer her being more lovey dovey. I mean who wouldn't want their girlfriends act more lovingly? But it's not all that bad, sober Kirino has her cute sides too.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I finished up a lot of future chapters (up to 15 I think) can anyone help me proofread as I don't feel like doing it more than once and I'm sure I'm publishing with errors

* * *

><p>"You, did you do something to me last night?" her accusatory tone made me inwardly flinch. She hugged her arms as if it was some feeble attempt at protecting herself.<p>

"Really you have very little trust in your aniki."

Narrowing her eyes she muttered something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said you're a big pervert."

You know yesterday was more of you trying to take advantage of me! Of course I didn't dare say that to my imouto-sama.

"Say Kyousuke."

She crossed her arms with her index finger wiggling towards the ground. _Sigh _I already know what she wanted. I got on my knees in front of my imouto-sama awaiting her commands.

"How do you plan to take responsibility for last night?"

"What!? I told you I didn't do anything to you! I swear!"

I know damn well she didn't forget her memories while drunk either! Early in the morning her face was beat red when she saw me and it wasn't because of being hung over either. How do I know? Well immediately she said something along the lines of _"Yesterday…you..! Forget what happened yesterday okay!?"_

She must've remembered the embarrassment she put me—us through. Yeah but of course she's going to blame me for my 'perverted intentions.'

"About that."

"Huh?"

"I think you're right we should keep our relationship a secret…"

With her shut eyes and folded arms she looked ready to explode. I better be careful with what I say next…

But anyway could it be that Kirino was mad about what happened at the party and not me sleeping next to her drunken form?

"_Sigh_ Why can't you be cool like Sena-chi's onii-chan?"

"What! Why would I wanna be like him! He's an open siscon!"

Kirino glared at me before sharply retorting "Yeah but you are an actual siscon."

Sighing, I knew Kirino's right. I can't judge Akagi for being a doting brother when I myself am a siscon.

"_Ahem_ But either way, I think it's more convenient if we just keep our relationship between our close friends…" Kirino looked to the side as if she felt disappointed.

I know how she feels, don't girls love bragging about what their boyfriends do for them? Or what happened on their dates? It must suck to be questioned about that and not be able to tell the truth… But such is the result of our forbidden love. A path we both chose, nothing can be done about that now. After all, what is love without sacrifice?

"Anyway, you still have to take responsibility for angering me last night."

_Sigh_ So she was talking about what happened at the party after all… So does that mean she wasn't mad at me for 'taking advantage' of her? And by taking advantage she must have meant that I allowed her to snuggle against me.

"I will do any one thing you ask."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"That again? Can't you be more original?"

"It's the best gift a person can give, the gift of any favor."

"You just don't know what to give a girl."

Damn! She saw right through me! But what does Kirino want anyway!? I mean I could buy her an eroge… but she isn't going to want something as simple as an eroge right?

Kirino tapped her fingers on her shoulders, closing her eyes she looked to be deep in thought. "Ehh… why don't you learn to drive? That way you can take me to Akiba!"

She declared with a proud smile, flashing her cute little tooth.

How could I not give her an equal enthusiastic response?

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

><p>Studying in college has been pretty lax compared to my schedule of studying for the entrance exam. Needless to say I have plenty of free time to fit in how to drive, assuming I cut back on some of my unnecessary activities. Well reading manga is a very laid back hobby of mine but I guess that will have to go… Browsing porn… Ack! I don't want to make Kirino cry again. I guess that frees up a lot of time now that I think about it…<p>

_BANG_ My door swung open violently, Kirino stood at the entrance in her usual straight posture. Lifting up her phone she showed me a message sent from Kuroneko.

"A meeting in Akihabara?"

"Yes, this time Saori is coming as well."

"Ahh I guess I could push my studies aside."

"You were probably reading some ero magazines anyway."

She narrowed her eyes into a questioning gaze. Is this girl really looking for me to answer that!?

"Of course not!"

Kirino put on a very fashionable pink dress and her favorite knee high socks. I always wonder how she could look so cute in anything she wears. Or maybe I'm biased? But who would disagree that what Kirino had on right now is extremely cute!?

Of course she was actually a wolf in sheep's clothing. On our way to the train station she kept complaining about how travelling by car would have been much faster. Emphasized on how comfortable it would be also without being forced into a packed train during commute hours and amongst other things she would blame me for. Of course I retorted so in the end we argued the whole train ride there, but nothing's out of the ordinary right? What sibling doesn't argue?

I tried to get in a more friendly conversation with Kirino, striking up conversations like eroge or even the latest fashion but she zoned me out regardless. Her face wasn't even looking at where she was walking but at her phone, Kirino constantly typed on the little screen just like how she did back when she wrote her cell phone novel.

"You're writing another story?"

"Of course not, I told you I'm over that."

"Then why are you suddenly on your phone so much?"

"Texting."

"You can't wait till we get there?" I can't help but sigh. However Kirino doesn't look as interested in whatever conversation she's having compared to when she's texting Kuroneko.

"It's not Kuroneko."

"Who is it?" I sounded genuinely curious. It's not like I'm trying to be a controlling boyfriend or anything! I swear!

But of course Kirino took that the wrong way.

"Tch, why do I have to tell you?"

She briefly looked to the side before facing me again, her eyes however still shied away from mine.

"Umm it's Seiryuu."

I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Immediately Randall's words repeated in my head over and over again.

Countless questions popped in my head, too many to ask them all at once without sounding like a controlling boyfriend. For one how did Seiryuu get your number!? When have you two even got to know each other to the level where you can freely text him? What are you texting him about.

"Hey, it's fine, he's just texting me about a new job." Kirino put up both her hands trying to calm me down. Did I look that upset?

"I'm not upset about whom you make your friends." I couldn't help but pout. Surely if Randall didn't tell me that little piece of information I wouldn't mind.

"I know how jealous you can be hehe." Kirino gave a cute chuckle before pulling my hand forward.

"So Seiryuu works for a modeling agency?"

"Something like that, he asked me about it, the morning when I woke up in your bed…"

Oh that's right… Kirino is an early bird. She always wakes up early.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." she replied to me in a singsong voice, for some reason I felt upset at how happy she seems to be over this…

Still I feel I should congratulate her over this, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Kirino finally felt tired of tugging at my hand when she realized I simply could not keep up with her liveliness. She ran almost half a block ahead of me leaving me behind just like she does in track.

And then I thought of something…

"Hey Kirino wait up!"

"Why don't you hurry up!" she shouted back.

"Kirino remember that one favor you said you would do for me?"

At this she slowed down, walking forward she gave me a wary glance.

"What did you finally think of a way to use it?"

"Come here for a sec."

Kirino pouted a bit before marching her way forward, her lips mouthed the word 'what.' But before she could utter a sound I placed my lips on hers.

"Y-y-you! W-what do you think we're doing! R-remember!"

"Relax we're only siblings! Besides people here wouldn't know."

"Y-you! We're going to have some life counseling when we get home!"

And with that once again she ran off. Sighing I paced behind her casually, remembering all the times of trouble and fun she introduced to my life.

"Oh Kyouske-shi! Kiririn-shi!" Saori waved her hand at us enthusiastically as we approached our destination. Even with her face revealed she still kept some of her otaku mannerism, needless to say it didn't match at all with the proper lady image she had up.

"Hello Senpai." Kuroneko greeted with a small smile. That smile could make any man fall for her… I know I would if I didn't already have someone I love.

We caught up with our lives; majority of the conversation involved us filling in on what happened to Saori who missed our previous meet up. I also filled in on the gist of what happened yesterday at the party, trying my best to avoid the more embarrassing parts.

"Senpai learning to drive… I say it's about time."

"Right right!?"

Arghh… Kirino you're being way too overexcited right now. Of course I didn't dare to say that out loud.

"Still I think it's quite a dangerous situation to be in… to lie to your parents about something like living abroad."

Leave it to Saori to be the voice of reason, although doing the logical thing isn't going to make Kirino or me happy…

"About that, I plan to tell them the truth soon…"

I almost spat out my drink upon hearing those words.

"W-what!?"

"Tch. Watch it."

Oops looks like I did spill some coffee on the table.

"Seriously!"

"We can't keep it a secret forever right?" Kirino looked defeated when she said that. It was one of those upset looks she would give me like when her novel got stolen or when she was abroad in America.

"Yeah…"

"I plan to tell mom and dad the truth and be done with it; they can't force me back right?"

Wait why you sound like you want me to reaffirm what you just said!? I mean you plan to defy mom and dad that much!? To be honest I can't even imagine what our parents' reaction would be if Kirino told them we basically eloped somewhere. Seriously we need some life advice.

"My my, you two are in quite a situation, that's the fruits of your forbidden love, you reap what you sow" Kuroneko smirked, she must have gotten a good read on Kirino's trouble face to make a remark like that.

"S-Shut up you denpa girl!"

"There wasn't a thing I said that can be considered 'denpa' in fact that's a saying you humans use." Kuroneko chuckled teasingly while my little sister got all worked up. And before I know it another long grueling argument started.

"Oh Kiririn-shi, there's something I wanted to ask about the new job this Seiryuu person is offering you."

"Huh?" It seemed that caught Kirino by surprise, like an eroge ESC button she immediately stopped her incoherent onslaught of words against Kuroneko.

"By chance is his name Suzuki Seiryuu?"

Wait what? How would Saori know Seiryuu? Did she meet him somewhere before?

"Umm yes."

"Hmm he's the son of the CEO of a very popular hair care product company: Royal's Care"

"Yeah I know."

What in the world! How does Kirino know this and I don't!? Just how much did that bastard Seiryuu talked with her!?

Saori tapped her finger on her cheeks for some seconds as if she was trying to remember something.

"I remember him from a meeting a long time ago…"

Ahh… I guess that isn't too surprising then. Given how rich Saori is, it wouldn't be a surprise to know that she met up with other rich kids like Seiryuu.

"He was pretty violent from what I remember."

"Violent how?" this time I was the one who asked, I couldn't imagine that carefree bastard be violent under any circumstance.

"Well I remember hearing a story about him beating a kid so bad he ended up in an ambulance. Seiryuu's parents paid off the damages…" Saori squinted her eyebrows like she was trying to remember what else happened.

"Well I'm sure he's changed by now." I sound assured, and what reason would I have not to be? The Seiryuu now could never be violent from what I see of him.

"I hear stories of his other incidents from my sister… but that was a while ago I don't remember them clearly hahaha." Saori laughed it off, Kirino didn't seem that amused however.

As we said our good byes; I couldn't help but wonder what job Seiryuu introduced Kirino to… it's not even about them getting too close. I trust Kirino enough. It's just that whatever job it is I hope it doesn't somehow get to our parents' attention or else all sorts of complicated situation would arise.


	9. Chapter 9

Why wouldn't modelling be found out by her parents? Her father buys her magazine issues if he sees shes modelling in something new while studying abroad then the logical conclusion is that she will still be in Japan.

As for the parent's reaction, it's all up to personal interpretation really. Some say that Kyousuke's father already know about his son and daughter's relationship

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I went to driving school. I learned it rather quickly once I put my heart to it. Of course as a personal drive I never felt the need to learn but using the promise I owe to Kirino I pushed myself to get it done and over with.<p>

"Hey Kirino, I think I'm on my way to finishing driving school."

Kirino laid across the couch busied herself with some fashion magazine. She didn't pay me any mind even after what I said.

"You still need a car."

Ahh yes, buying a car as someone with no job is surely going to prove difficult, how in the world am I going to get out of this one? But the promise isn't about me having to get a car right? It was just learn how to drive! But knowing Kirino she will probably tack that on and blame me for not fulfilling my promise anyway…

"Gah! I don't remember that being part of the favor!"

She glanced up at me with narrowed eyes.

"What's the point in learning to drive if you don't have a car?"

Good question, but need I remind you that I never intended to drive until I was capable of getting a car. I wouldn't have rushed it if you didn't coerce me into doing it in the first place! I wasn't in the mood for a quarrel so I submitted to my imouto-sama once again.

"Maybe I can get a loan or something." I scratched my cheeks, it sounded way too hopeful to be realistic but at least this way Kirino wouldn't pester me any longer… hopefully.

"Anyway you want to go out somewhere tonight?"

"Ahh…sorry I have somewhere to go."

"Somewhere to go for dinner?"

Kirino casted her eyes to the side muttering in a voice I could barely hear. "I'm going somewhere with Seiryuu-san."

"W-What?"

I can't believe my own ears.

Kirino immediately placed both hands up defensively. "Wait wait, it isn't what it seems, he just asked me out to discuss about the job he introduced me to."

"What job?"

"Umm it's a secret…"

At that I couldn't help but raise my voice.

"Secret? Don't tell me you have something for him—"

_WHACK_

I felt a stinging pain on the side of my face, Kirino glared daggers at me, she tried to withdraw her hand but I held it in place. I won't back down like before.

"Let go." Her voice quivered as if she was on the brink of tears.

A small whimper slip past her lips when she yanked her hand once more.

"Tell me what it is then!" I can't believe how angry I sounded, where did this come from? Am I letting my emotions take over? How did this even get so bad and drastic?

She took a CD from her bag and tossed it on my chest before violently shaking my hand off. I swore I could see tears but the situation was too chaotic for me to be sure. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door before I could say another word.

I studied the CD in my hand; it was placed in a clear case with nothing written on it, no name, not even a date. I should probably chase after Kirino, but there must be a reason she gave me this CD right?

Sighing, I played it on my laptop to see what it was about. The duration of the video was short, around 2 minutes. But what happened next had me gawking. It featured Kirino in a swimsuit, daintily sliding her hand through her luxurious hair. To her side was a Shampoo product. The name was _Royal's Care_. Ahh? It looked like a TV commercial… Was this what Kirino was trying to surprise me with? Turn on the TV and let me see her debut? It made sense Seiryuu was the son of the CEO who owns _Royal's Care_… There dinner must be related to their business and I was being a jealous fool…

Damn it! To think I would even say such a thing to Kirino! I trusted her with all my heart but how can I claim that with the stunt I just pulled… I knew better than that! Kirino had turned down a lot of amazing people before what would change now!? Why was I such an idiot…

I need life advice… How do I apologize? Where do I go from here?

I waited impatiently for two hours but it felt like an eternity, eating a simple convenience store packed lunch. I had contemplated the idea of calling Kuroneko or Saori… even Manami despite our relationship. But this is something I need to do alone.

The door finally opened, and there stood my extremely fashionable little sister.

"Welcome home Kirino."

"Uehh! You're still up?" She gave me a surprised look, her prior angers left without a trace, on the surface at least.

"Kirino I'm sorry for earlier." I got on my knees, kneeling before my little sister who slightly backed away.

"Ahh, its fine."

"Really? You aren't mad anymore?" This almost seemed too easy…

"It's understandable how jealous you got over your super cute little sister!" she flashed her cheeky little smile.

Ahh… I guess she did get over it… probably whatever business talk she had with Seiryuu lightened up her mood…

"But still… to think you have that little faith in me." Her face darkened a bit. Damn I knew it would be too easy.

"I'm sorry!"

Kirino gave out a sigh of defeat. "How do you plan to make it up to me?"

Damn it! This again? How many favors am I going to owe my little sister?

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get a car!"

I knew it was going to be something unreasonable like that. But I gave her my usual response anyway. "Leave it to me!"

"Umm come here for a second." She beckoned me with her finger to a spot on the couch.

I couldn't help but gulp, my little sister has always been unpredictable, despite everything that happened between us I still haven't gotten to a level where I could understand her thoughts clearly.

She turned on the TV and hummed a soft tune as some crime drama show rolled the credits.

"Kirino?"

She didn't seem to have heard me or maybe she just ignored me, either way her eyes were still glued to the TV. Then a familiar sequence happened, it was the light laughter of Kirino only it came from the TV screen. It was the same video I saw on the CD she handed me earlier but this one was much shorter. Which made sense the CD must have been the uncut version.

"I was hoping to surprise you with this…"

I turned to face her but she turned the other way immediately.

"Ack…" I felt a knife piercing my heart; this girl really knows how to make me feel bad…

I already have guessed that was her original intention but to have her come and say it made it that much worse.

There was a long grueling silence, Kirino still faced away from me and I couldn't find anything to say no matter how much I wrack my brain for an answer. She appeared or rather acted like she forgave me but this sure as hell didn't seem like it…

The thing is I have very little clue when it comes to romance, my only other relationship was with Kuroneko and she was never this troublesome! I can't draw from past experience nor can I draw knowledge from eroge or manga. The former is too unrealistic and the latter has nothing for me to rely on because they are all fighting manga.

Oh and I also suck at reading the mood or understanding girls in general now add on to the unpredictability of my sister and it's the ultimate recipe for trouble.

I guess I'll have to act like everything's normal and congratulate her as if nothing happened, it sounded dumb yes, but at this point things can't possibly get any worse.

"Wow that's amazing Kirino."

She turned her head over her turquoise orbs got even bigger than usual; with an eager stare she looked so innocent like that of a young child.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"You don't mind me doing this?" her voice sounded a bit shaky like she was unsure about something.

"Even if I don't like it I'm not going to get in your way."

Folding her arms she puffed up her cheeks and turned away again. In a low whispery voice that I could barely hear she murmured "…if you said you didn't want me to I would have stopped…"

"R-r-really?"

I didn't sound hopeful I sounded surprise. Truth be told I actually am proud of her, to accomplish this much for her age! What rights have I to take that away even if I didn't like it?

"Hmph."

"Well I think what you're doing is amazing, earlier was just a misunderstanding and I'm sorry for that."

It was a sincere apology hopefully we could put this behind us and move on.

Kirino gave me a small smile.

"It's okay I forgive you aniki."

My little sister can't be this cute...!

* * *

><p>My fingers were yearned to open the forbidden cardboard box in the unused storage room. The box contains my many treasures. Treasures such as 18+ ero magazines that I dare not show in the open lest I break my little sister's maiden heart.<p>

Control thy urges Kyousuke!

But it was too late I found myself peeling the tape off the dusty box that has been left untouched since I moved in.

A pleasant humming tune filled my ears, which could only mean one thing, Kirino finished her shower.

D-da-damn, that was a close call for sure.

Crap, she's looking at me suspiciously.

Act natural.

Act natural.

Act natural.

"Hey Kirino."

"Huh?"

"Just saying hi."

That was lame; she's probably going to call me an idiot or something now.

However her response was one I didn't expect. Her face flushed red and quickly turned away marching towards the living room.

Geez what's up with her? All I said was hi, is that really something to get flustered about? But then again she seemed to have already left the shower with a very heated face so I could just be imagining things.

My mind plagued with those previous thoughts. The idea to dig through for porn stash was quite enticing but to do it with my sister in the house would be considered suicide.

B-b-but it's been so long!

Well shit, I'll distract myself with some eroge. Clearing a bunch of routes I felt an empty feeling consume me from the inside out. It felt repetitive to go through the same story over and over again, and by the same I mean that all eroge have basically the same plot. Meet little sister, fall in love with little sister and make love with little sister. The ending varies of course. To this day I still don't understand the attraction that Kirino has towards these games.

I'm sweating bullets here staring at the screen which is now showing a fully naked imouto doing some very erotic acts. It was just two hours ago I felt extremely frustrated and this eroge brought up all those feelings back to the surface. Click ESC immediately I closed the laptop and hopped into bed.

"That's enough eroge for one night…" I muttered, flipping side to side over again hoping sleep would wash away all these impure thoughts.

The blood rush finally seemed to have calmed down my eye lids started feeling heavier and heavier. The sleep I've been welcoming has finally decided to grace me.

"Hey move over."

"K-Kirino?" I groggily asked.

"Obviously." She replied back sarcastically.

Right, who else could it be? Kirino was in very thin pajamas that for some reason barely covered her shoulders, the material was so flimsy that it only served to accentuate her curves, she wore shorts that could be barely considered thigh level. Immediately I felt my lower region stir once again, except this time it's even worse.

Damn these teenage hormones!

Turning to face the wall I scooted all the way to the side, fearing what she would do if she notices.

"Hey aniki."

My back immediately straightened when her whispery voice tickled my ear. Such a sweet sounding voice, it was so feminine compared to the voice she usually addressed me with…

"Uhh—Yes…?"

I twisted my head to look at her but I dare not move my body.

She clutched her eyes closed, her face was beat red as if making a decision. Then she finally opened her eyes and what she said afterwards I couldn't believe.

"…Can you hold me tonight?"

Her voice was so quiet I could barely make it out even though the night was silent.

"Huuuh? What?"

"Tch… never mind." She immediately rolled to the side.

My little sister is really cute; words couldn't even describe how jittery I'm feeling right now being next to her. It was a shocker to be honest, since we always sleep in the same bed, so for me to suddenly feel so excited over this is rather confusing. I don't know what got over me but I twisted my body over and extended my arms to embrace her.

Her blue eyes widened when I pulled her in but she made no moves of objection. Instead she turned her body over to face me. Oh god, she's giving me a very cute smile.

"Remember when we were kids, you would hold me like this?"

We used to sleep in the same room as kids, obviously we had separate beds but there was a time when we did have the same bed she was far too young to remember that.

"Yeah… when you had nightmares right?"

"Mhmm." She hummed sweetly.

I wonder what got over her to suddenly act so affectionate. It wasn't very common for her to be this way, to be this cute; she always has this very strong front so whenever she opens herself to me it's always shocking.

I began to think back what I used to do when we were kids, she would cry at night about some bad dream and she would come over to my bed, I would hug her to sleep while petting her head to calm her down… that reminds me!

I ran my hand over her head, feeling the smooth silky texture of her light brown hair, she smelled refreshing, a faint smell of sweet fruits, it was too weak to be her perfume so it's no doubt a brand of shampoo. Kirino dug her face deeper into my chest, peeking up at me with big doe eyes; I feel like she was studying my face. Uhh does she want me to say something? Why is she looking at me like that?

I continued the repeated motion of petting her head; it brings me back to a time when we were both innocent. She snuggles tighter against me and that's when I realize that I can't keep this position up.

My inner beast was awakening, my extremely attractive little sister being so vulnerable and close to me was only driving my primal instincts to the surface. I don't want to ruin the atmosphere for her and for myself of course, after all my sister isn't the most affectionate girl around but when she is she's very feminine. So the only thing left for me to do was hide what's underneath. I scooted my legs backwards leaving me in a very uncomfortable angle. But Kirino for some reason has the bright idea to scoot her legs against me, her knees fit snugly against my stomach but her long legs couldn't find their target.

Being the stubborn girl that she is, she didn't give up. Her legs continued sliding against my thighs until she found a comfortable situation. What she's doing right now was absolutely torturous, if she didn't look so innocent right now I would think she's purposely teasing me.

Clutching my thighs close I prayed to the heavens that she would hurry and find a comfortable spot for her legs before she hits something that will probably cause the end of me.

"…Kyousuke…"

CRAP! Did she find out my family jewels? She couldn't have! She didn't right?

"Y-y-yes?"

"Let's sleep like this tonight."

"Mm, lets."

Whew, disaster avoided. Wait why am I so scared again? We both lost our virginity on our confession night so it's not like anything worse could happen… still Kirino deathly scares me when she really thinks I'm a pervert. Because when she really believes so it's nothing like the pervert insults she uses on me. It's a whole different scenario.

I held this extremely uncomfortable position while frustratingly looking at my adorable sister sleeping so defenselessly. It's stirring something inside, closing my eyes didn't help either. While I didn't see the enticing sight of Kirino the thoughts of her consumed what would normally be a black plain of nothingness. In other words, I can't find sleep, not like this anyway. I need to 'handle' this situation because my heart is beating way too quickly for my own good.

I took a peek at her; she was sleeping with a very content and peaceful expression. I still wonder what got over her for her to act so affectionate but no time to worry about that now. I tried to get out of bed to whip out a quick one but with her legs entangled between my own that wasn't possible.

"Ooooh!"

When I tried to move her bare thighs scraped my sensitive area. ****! That felt good, c-c-crap! I inched myself back and forward once again. I need to stop this! I need to! I keep repeating that in my head but my body was moving on its own.

This is really, really bad. Not only is this wrong but if she wakes up she'll kill me!

But logic and reasoning isn't in control right now my hormones are. I felt such a strong yearning for Kirino that my body refused to listen to my brain. Her sleeping features, how defenseless she looks… I could gobble her up, as I moved I felt myself groan when she snuggled even tighter against me, her legs moved against my own, rubbing me in an extremely agonizingly teasing way. I felt my hips move increasingly faster as I got closer and closer…

"YAAAAH!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

CRAAAAPPPP!

I knew this would happen! I just knew it! Is she pretending to sleep like last time!? Please tell me she wasn't.

"You...you! What were you doing?"

"Uhh, trying to scratch my stomach."

When in such a situation, keep calm and put on a poker face.

"Really?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"You were awake?" I asked innocently.

"I woke up because something kept tickling my leg."

"Oh sorry."

She studied me for a few moments before snuggling back against me. Needless to say I won't be repeating any of that again. Not after the fact that I barely escape my sister's wrath.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a little bit over a month since Kirino moved in with me. So far our parents have yet to suspect anything, that's probably sheer dumb luck though. My relationship with my parents hasn't been the best either. They did send me occasional messages asking me about my studies but no mention of that fateful night was brought up. Needless to say it's a black mark in our family history, perhaps a silent agreement to ignore and forget that night ever happened. But the more we ignore it the worse it's going to become, because eventually my relationship with my sister will become unavoidable to our parents. We can't live in a broken family forever… Or can we?

My life with Kirino has gone about seemingly perfect, we have our occasional squabble of course. Even on some of worse nights of argument she still sleeps by my side. While I thought it was cute it didn't end up as romantic as I thought. I wanted her to get more affectionate and she did! ...once or maybe twice? I am not sure myself I could barely recall the images of her snuggling tightly against me… that was how rare that occurrence was. Most of the times she just slept quietly and only ever got affectionate in her sleep when she hugged me like some dakimakura…

These damn empty thoughts clouding my mind that I couldn't help but smile…

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting outside a Starbucks; the person I'm waiting for is almost an hour late. Sighing I should already have left instead of tolerating this but I really needed a conversation with this guy.

Just as I was about to send another annoyed text message, the white haired man popped up in view. His long bangs gelled up to a curve on top he looked like he had an ice cream head.

"Oi Kyousuke." He greeted with a rather calm smile a breath of fresh air compared to his usual exuberance.

Staring at Seiryuu my voice came out as a raspy mess, was i actually nervous about what I am going to say?

"So what's the urgency kyousuke?" He looked at me with a look of amused curiosity

Urgency? I didn't sound urgent at all... It was mostly you being late and me reminding you that there was someone waiting for you. Of course saying that to Seiryuu would be a waste of time.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Kirino."

At this Seiryuu face seemed to straighten up in to a much more serious look, a look I have never before seen him wear.

"What about?"

"Well first of all." Swallowing hard i gritted my teeth as i bowed my head.

"Thank you for taking care of Kirino."

"Oh? It's no problem." He sounded genuinely surprise but quickly recomposed to a smile.

"And regarding the job you have her doing,"

"Yes?"

"Why Kirino of all people? Is it because of me?"

"Of course not, she's a natural beauty you know?"

Really? That type of answer was suspicious enough... Kirino does have good looks yes, but she isn't the only one. I don't see Seiryuu being the type of creep that approach random pretty girls and ask if they want to work for him. I feel like there's something else to it... Perhaps he introduced her to this advertisement job because of her connections with me? Since I'm his 'friend' and all.

Seiryuu studied me for some time before breaking out in a light chuckle.

"Kyousuke relax, I don't have any ulterior motives and you don't need to feel like you owe me, trust me i am not doing this because she's your sister or your girlfriend or whatever, I have my father's company's best interest in mind. I feel like Kirino would be a perfect match to represent our image that is all."

About the perfect image... Kirino told me how she has a much deeper involvement now than just a mere TV advertisement. She is being slowly groomed into the image girl for Royal's Care. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet...

"You see I came here to talk precisely about that."

"You have concerns?"

"Yes, there has been a situation where our parents believe that Kirino went to study abroad in America."

I didn't have to explain the whole situation for Seiryuu to get the gist of the problem. If mom or dad ever saw a popular TV commercial involving my sister all hell would break loose.

"That is a relevant concern but... I know of it already."

"W-what?"

"Kirino-chan and i have decided to tell your parents that it was a lie."

I understood that much, Kirino did say she eventually wanted to confess the truth but only when the situation demands it, I guess this is it. But more importantly what exactly did he mean by "Kirino-chan and I"? How are you suddenly involved in this again? I understand why Kirino told you since it is problematic… but for you to get so involved in our personal life...

"Wait you are going to help my sister confess?"

"Yes... Kirino-chan told me that even if she came out about the truth that she lied about studying abroad your parents would still be upset and probably limit her life which would get in the way of our work."

"Makes sense but how are you involved in all this?"

"Kirino-chan told me why she had to lie in the first place."

"Wait you know!?"

D-damn! Did Kirino really tell him the truth or..? As if Seiryuu could read my mind he gave me a simple nod. I still don't know if he knows my embarrassing story or not though...

"Which is what where I come in, I will show up with Kirino to your parents' house, explain that I am her boyfriend. Knowing that we work together will easily make the situation more believable. She can retain her activities and no longer have to worry about being discovered, perfect plan no?"

Honestly it sounded way too good for it to fall in place... And for some mysterious reason I don't like the idea of a fake boyfriend... No matter how fake... You two working together and then even having such a possibility regardless of it being fake or not made it extremely uncomfortable.

But more importantly Kirino already pulled a similar stunt a while back with Mikagami... I don't think our parents are going to be as gullible this time around. Which means Kirino and Seiryuu would have to act it out more realistically and the only way i can see that being possible is... Hell noooooo the mere image caused me to cringe!

"I don't think that will work, my father isn't exactly supportive of Kirino being in a relationship."

"Kirino-chan told me something like that would occur, to be honest we were banking on the fact that he would welcome one to break her from her brocon-ness."

I know they were just conspiring an act but the thought of Seiryuu attempting to whisk away my Kirino made me want to punch him in the face.

"I don't like it."

Seiryuu gave me a quizzical glance.

"What's the problem is there something we messed up on?"

Of course not, the plan is about as perfect as it can get if it works a lot of major headaches would be solved. But that still doesn't mean I like the idea of Seiryuu being Kirino's boyfriend... However telling the truth would make me seem too petty. So I settled for something less embarrassing.

"I just don't think my father is going to fall for it."

A legitimate concern but not one that's on top of my priority list.

"Plus if he finds out it'll backfire big time, he will know Kirino isn't abroad and I can't imagine what will happen if he finds out he got lied to twice in a row."

"We will make sure that doesnt happen, i have already planned and prepared pictures of our dates and we plan to kiss-"

"HELL NO!"

Shocked at my reaction Seiryuu backed up a few steps.

"It's only an act, I don't really like Kirino-chan that way, to me she's just an employee hahaah."

Your attempt to trivialize the situation isn't making this any better...

"Doesn't mean I can accept that."

"Ahh I see... That's understandable. Kirino-chan is lucky to have a brother like you."

"Hmph."

"I am fine with going less extreme but to avoid failure, extreme measures must be taken, but while I don't want to lose Kirino as our rising star I also don't want to go against the wishes of her real boyfriend. So how about I let you and Kirino talk this over? We can decide on what to do afterwards."

"Whatever I won't change my mind on it."

The only lips that can kiss Kirino are mine, yes I am a jealous boyfriend and yes I am a doting brother. That's who I am. I rather us live in secrecy forever than losing Kirino to another male. Be it fake or real.

"Don't be like that! Kirino's career is on the line here too, and if this works everything in both of your lives would be much easier... Just give it a chance and talk it out with her okay?"

Ehh Seiryuu does have a point... I can't allow my petty jealousy to ruin a possible future of my little sister. A fake date... And a fake kiss... Just thinking about it... god damn it!

"Fine I'll talk to Kirino about it. But I won't make any promises."

Seiryuu smiled at me giving me a few pats on the shoulders.

"I'm glad you understand. Now anyway let's talk about something else!"

"I don't really have anything to say."

I still haven't gotten used to the idea that Kirino is going to end up kissing this guy!

"Oh don't be like that! Look Kirino told me you were learning how to drive because of her."

"What!? She told you that?"

They have gotten too close to each other... Perhaps too close! Just how much do they know each other!

"Yep your imouto talks about you a lot you know. She really loves you."

"Ack. You don't have to tell me that I know already."

"She also said you were going to get a car?"

Like hell that's going to happen I'm too broke! But a promise is a promise. Still I have no idea how I plan to get one...

Seiryuu chuckled like he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry man, I got you covered!"

What exactly does he mean by covered? Is he planning to buy me a car? Dear god I can't accept that!

"What?"

"I'll get you a car that way you can fulfill your promise to Kirino!"

Holy shit this sounded way too good to be true. But if I learned anything in this world it's that there are no free meals. Seiryuu is probably trying to pressure me into allowing his fake date and kiss with Kirino... I mean what else could he want from me?

Narrowing my eyes at him I did not respond I kept a skeptical look while he shook his hand with a smile.

"Kyousuke I'm doing this as a friend helping you in your times of need, don't let this influence your decision with Kirino."

It's like he read my mind... And here I thought he lacked social skills...

"It's not that, I can't possibly accept something as expensive as a car!"

Seiryuu nodded with a smirk. For some reason that look like he was teasing me…

"Just pay me back when you can, if that makes you feel better."

Ahh hmm… that does solve a lot of my problems but this is essentially the same as buying a car… Which means shouldn't I have a right in saying what kind of car I want to get? Actually that is going to make me sound kind of needy…

"Hmm I guess… but don't get anything expensive or I will never be able to pay it off…"

Seiryuu let out a friendly laughter before slapping my shoulders a few more times.

"Don't worry about it; you can pay me back anytime you can."

"T-that's not the problem—"

"Its fine I understand. Just get your driver's license and you will see what car I got for you."

His tone seems friendly and reassuring… but I just can't help but feel there was some ulterior motive behind it. Honestly who could be that nice? I barely know him long enough for a prize of this magnitude… Sure he's rich, but still…

"Ahh…" Seiryuu muttered looking at his phone; he knitted his brow like something urgent just came up.

"Sorry about this Kyousuke but I have to go meet up with someone and I'm late! Hahah, see you around!"

And with that he ran off of to his car. No doubt he's late just like he was to me… this guy…

Driving his car upwards I just now notice how expensive it looked. I'm not some expert in cars but it looked like a very expensive sports car, I hope he doesn't plan on getting a similar one for me… I would never be able to pay it off…

* * *

><p>Kirino returned late at night that day, or so I thought. She still hasn't returned yet and it was getting really late. While living alone we could afford a lot of freedom it did not necessarily mean that Kirino could stay out as long as she wants…<p>

My phone hummed lightly against my waist. I wonder who it could be…

Finally she answers my text…

**Kirino: Late night shoot, on my way back.**

What!? This late? What could hold her up so long? Sometimes I hate the fact that I'm such a doting brother…

But as I feared it wasn't a modeling gig she's doing since they never kept Kirino this late… by 'late night shoot' she must have meant doing some commercial or some form of acting to keep her up so late…

Fiddling on some eroge Kirino forced on me yesterday I awaited my sister's return. I must look pathetic if anyone sees the sad state I am in. I was just about to text her again before I heard a car drive up our apartment's driveway, an unusual sight since I never seen a fancy sports car ever parked here before… Speaking of which the black sleek metal looks awfully familiar… W-wait! What the hell! That's Seiryuu's car! What's he doing here? Don't tell me…

Seiryuu stepped outside the door walked to the other side and opened it for someone… and that someone had long light brown hair, wearing a long pink overcoat… Yep, it's my sister Kirino. The way he opened the door like some gentleman when he acts the complete opposite… what the hell…

Waving good bye he went back inside the fancy sports car before driving away. Kirino didn't linger much longer and before long I heard the door clank with the sound of a key.

"Huh? You're still up?"

Was the first word she says when she saw me…

"Why were you in Seiryuu's car?"

I had plenty of questions but this one was what came to mind first.

"It's faster if I took his car and no trains run this late at night anyway."

"What took so long?"

"Haah? Why is that your business?"

Seiryuu isn't really dating Kirino. Seiryuu isn't really dating Kirino. Seiryuu isn't really dating Kirino. I kept repeating that in my mind over and over again to calm the urge to raise my voice…

"I-I was worried."

Kirino covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Kya! You're jealous? I told you I have nothing for him!"

"_Sigh_ I know…"

Kirino sighed and walked over to me, her large turquoise orbs bored into my own.

"We had some technical issues. Thanks for worrying about me Kyousuke."

Turning my face away I felt my face heating up. Last thing I want is for her to see me blush. Hearing her say my name in that voice… is just… ughh.

"Umm… anyway I want to talk about your fake date to trick our father."

Kirino's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh that… Seiryuu-san told you already?"

"Yeah… I don't like it… but—" I stopped myself when I saw her eyes widen, she gave me an adoring smile, I could see a faint blush etched on her creamy cheeks. When she noticed my sudden intense stare she shook her head away.

"B-but what?"

"But I think it's the best option we have."

"So you agree..?" her voice was meek almost timid.

"Huh..? You want to know what I think?"

To be honest I thought Kirino would have done it regardless of what my stance is. She is quite the adamant girl so if she thinks something is right then she would go through with it to the end… so what would weight would my words have?

"I-it's not like I want your permission or anything…"

"Yeah yeah, I don't really like it but if it means—"

"W-what makes you think I-I want to!?"

Her eyes darted to the side, her lips formed a frown, she actually looked… hurt? Did I say something wrong or? Either way I understand her circumstance. All this talk about Kirino and Seiryuu's plot that I completely forgotten that she feels worse than I did. Kirino has to be the one to actually do fake the date…and the damn kiss. D-damn the more I think about it the more I detested the idea. It's not even my own jealousy and self consciousness anymore; I don't want Kirino to sacrifice so much… to go through such limit…

"Is Seiryuu pressuring you? I'll beat him up if he is!"

"N-no… it's a good plan though right? If it works we don't have to hide from our parents anymore."

Rubbing my temples I had to agree. I couldn't see a downside to it besides my own feelings and concern for Kirino. If she can take it why can't I?

"Only kiss that guy if you feel it's absolutely necessary to convince dad." My voice was venomous when the word kiss rolled off my tongue.

"Mm, of course." Kirino nodded a small smile crept past her lips, standing on her tip toes she kissed me.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews, if you have a question, feel free to ask as it helps me to see if i portray something poorly.<p>

Before anyone say anything, no, Kirino doesn't have any interest in Seiryuu at all. What I'm doing though is making a villain for this fic, and he's going to be much more than just merely causing arguments for the main characters heh.


End file.
